Premiere a Venise
by AngelEstik
Summary: Après une rupture sans grande importance, Bella va rencontrer LE grand amour. Au programme, voyage romantique à Venise, première fois, mais quelle première fois ? TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR A VOUS TOUTES (OU TOUS)**

**Vola ma FF, c'est ma première, soyer indulgent, MERCI**

**_Tout Les Personnages Appartiennent A Stephenie Meyer_**

**Dans Ma FF Ils Sont Tous Humains**

**Merci A Celles Qui m'ont Encourager et Soutenu, Elle Ce Reconnaitrons**

**Bizouxxx A Mes Twitwixxx, Jvous Zaimeuh**

**Bonne Lecture Et Reviewsss, mdr**

**________**

**Epilogue**

Si j'avais su …

Si j'avais su que je me retrouverais là, dans cette ville, dans cet appartement, dans cette chambre, avec lui, le premier baiser qui me fasse temps d'effet, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Alice avait organisait ce voyage, tout préparer jusque dans les moindres détails, pour elle est son futur mari. C'est pour sa que je l'aimais, ma sœur, ma grande sœur, elle avait le don de me faire passer des vacances inoubliables bien que je n'était pas du voyage au début, et sans problèmes de dernières minutes, comme il m'arrivait à chaque fois que j'organisait quelque chose entre nous.

Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, je me trouvait devant lui, ce fils de pute qui avait osez me tromper avec ma meilleur amie, qui ne l'ai plus à présent, comme de bien entendu. Je ne pouvait pas leur pardonner leur faits, et je m'en voulait de les avoirs réunie pour cette soirée. Quand je vous dit que j'ai le don de tout foiré, en voilà la preuve!!

**Chapitre 1**

_Petit retour en arrière_.

J'avait dans l'idée de réunir mon amoureux, Jacob, et ma meilleur amie, Jessica, dans le but qu'il deviennent amis pour ma plus grande joie. J'avait donc passer un peu moins d'une semaine pour organiser cette soirée chez moi, à Los Angeles, après le travail. J'avait connu Jacob par l'intermédiaire d'un ancien collègue de boulot, Mike, et sur le coup je lui devait beaucoup, parce que j'était tomber sous son charme, comme une adolescente. Deux mois plus tard, Mike m'annonce qu'il est muter à New York. Son remplacent devait arriver le lendemain de son départ. Ce ne fut pas un mais une remplaçante, Jessica, qui est devenu très rapidement ma meilleur amie. Que ce soit au travail ou en soirée, on s'amusait. Elle ma vite expliquer qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se « casser » comme moi, préférant profiter de sa vie.

Après quelque conseil d'Alice pour ma fameuse soirée, je finissait de préparer la table quand on sonna à la porte. En ouvrant je découvrit Jacob avec un bouquet de fleurs, des freesia, ma fleur préférée. Il était choux de ses attentions qui m'allait droit au cœur. A peine les fleurs missent dans un vase que la sonnette retenti. Je souri à Jacob et me précipita pour aller ouvrir. Jessica me pris dans ses bras, apparemment très contente, alors qu'il y à a peine 2 heures on se parlait au bureau. En me retournant je vis Jacob qui nous regardait, non, la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme à notre première rencontre. Je sentit mon cœur faire un loupé, et le dévisagea longuement, pour le voir fixé Jessica qui faisait de même. Je rompit ce lourd silence.

- Jacob, je te présente Jessica, ma collègue de bureau et ma meilleure amie. J'avait accentuer le « meilleure amie » pour qu'il comprenne bien.

Il s'avança pour lui faire la bise.

- Jessica, voilà Jacob. Dit-je en me blottissant dans les bras de ce dernier pour pas qu'il avance d'avantage.

- Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Dit-il en tendant la main.

- Merci, moi aussi. Bella, tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était aussi baraque !! Dit-elle.

Je senti Jacob se redresser en signe de pouvoir.

- Tu ne me l'avait pas demander. Lui répondit-je avant de me diriger vers la cuisine tirant Jacob par le bras.

Je finissait de préparer les assiettes, faisant dos à mes invités. Je sentait clairement la tension dans l'air, j'était soucieuse de la suite de la soirée. En me retournant, je les vit, yeux dans les yeux, ne disant rien. La colère monta et, en posant l'assiette devant Jacob, je lui mit un coup de pied dans sa chaise pour qu'il revienne à la surface. Il me fixa, un peu surprit. Faisant la même chose à Jess mais en m'excusant, elle le pris bien, connaissant ma maladresse.

- Bon appétit, dit-je. Et excuser moi si c'est immangeable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, c'est très bon. Me dit Jess en finissant sa bouche.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est une recette de ta sœur?

- Oui, je la remercierais pour vous, dit-je en rigolant légèrement.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, entre discutions de boulot, anecdotes de nos soirées, et explication de notre fameuse rencontre à Jacob et moi.

- Le plus simple possible, grâce à Mike, celui que tu as remplacer. Commençait-je a expliquer. Il ma inviter à une soirée chez lui pour me présenter son meilleur ami, Jacob, et sa à été le coup de foudre.

- Et depuis on ne se quitte plus, fini par dire mon amoureux.

- Waouh, le rêve quoi !!! Renchérit Jess.

- Mais je croyait que tu voulais profiter de la vie avant de te « casser » comme tu me le dit tout le temps …

- Les envies changent, répondit-elle en regardant Jacob.

Il était clair qu'elle avait des vus sur mon Jacob, et elle allait en payer demain devant tout le monde au boulot. Je préférait mètre court à cette soirée très gênante pour moi. Pour montrer que j'en avait marre, je balla.

- Désoler, dit-je sans le penser. Jess Je viens te chercher demain? Économie d'essence !!! Plaisantait-je.

- Ok, sans problème.

Je la dirigeais vers la sorti avant de la remercier d'être venu.

- Très belle soirée. Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger? Se proposa Jacob.

- Non, sa va aller, rentre chez toi, on se vois demain soir.

Il m'embrassa et parti. Exténuer, je laissait le chantier et parti me coucher.

Le lendemain, comme il a été convenu, j'était devant chez Jessica. Sonnant à sa porte, j'attendait qu'elle réponde. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je découvrit Jacob torse nu, les yeux grand ouvert, surprit. Je restait bloquée de longue secondes sans bouger, lui dans le même état que moi. S'il attendait une réaction de ma part il fut servi !! Avec toute la force en moi que je pouvais avoir je leva la jambe et il comprit la douleur qu'il m'avait causer en pleins ses bijoux de famille. Me délectant du spectacle qu'il m'offrais en se dandinant sur le sol à se les tenir, je réussi à parler.

- Espèce de fils de pute, ne me parle plus jamais !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Retour au présent._

Je parti en courant vers ma voiture. Je roulais à vive allure pour me retrouver dans le quartier où habitait Alice, ma sœur de sang, la seule personne qui savait me consoler. Sans même sonner je rentrait chez elle, m'arrêtant dans le salon où elle était en train de lire. Je la fixait, elle aussi sans rien dire. Et là je senti mon cœur faire un raté, des valse de larmes me montait aux yeux. Et je me mi à pleurer, non à chialer comme une madeleine, ma sœur dans les bras à me réconforter.

Après plusieurs longues et interminables minutes durant lesquelles aucunes paroles ne sortait que ce soit de ma bouche ou celle de ma sœur, je me mi à parler.

- Il ma tromper, il ma tromper avec Jessica, ce fils de pute ma tromper avec cette garce !!!

Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de parler vulgairement, mais Alice savait très bien que quand je parlait comme sa, j'était vraiment très mal. Après plusieurs heure de câlins, de réconfort avec du chocolat, et des paquet de mouchoirs partout, Alice prit la parole.

- Reste ici le temps que tu auras besoin de moi, tu as tout le temps.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Alice. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur.

- Moi aussi petite sœur, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était déjà 18h00. Je m'assit a côté d'elle, sur sa table de cuisine. Elle finissait d'organiser son voyage avec Jasper, son amoureux et bientôt fiancé. J'ai toujours prit exemple sur ma sœur. Mais en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, sa ne marchait jamais, encore une preuve avec Jacob. Elle avait trouver son âme-sœur, sa moitié, sa raison de vivre, et moi je me retrouvait maintenant toute seule. Voyant que j'avait les yeux perdu dans le vide, Alice me demanda,

- Tu vas bien?

- Je fait avec, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si tu as le choix. Tu as le choix de rester comme sa à te morfondre ou le choix de te bouger et continuer ta vie. J'ai une idée !!! Me cria-t-elle dans les oreilles, comme si je n'était pas assisse a côté d'elle.

- Je suis là, pas besoin de crier !!!

- Excuse moi mais je viens d'avoir l'idée qui peux te rendre le moral !!!

- Essaye toujours de dire, bien que je sais que tu n'y arrivera pas cette fois-ci.

- Ne soit pas pessimiste, et écoute. C'est bon tu m'écoute ?

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Tu vas venir avec nous, Jasper et moi, en voyage, sa te feras le plus grand bien de changer d'atmosphère.

- Alice, tu te rend compte de ce que viens de dire? Tu veux que je vienne avec vous, dans la ville de l'amour, pendant 1 mois !!! Tu veux que je tienne la chandelle ou quoi ? Je commençait à m'énervé.

- Oui, enfin non, tu ne vas pas tenir la chandelle, mais je serais là pour te remonter le morale.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que je vienne avec vous, vous y aller en amoureux pour officialiser votre futur union, je ne veux pas vous gêner. Et puis aller dans la ville de l'amour sans amoureux, franchement sa craint !!!

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Venise est la ville de l'amour, tu y trouvera peut-être ton âme-sœur, qui sait !!!

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Bon, écoute moi bien Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix, ok? Tu viens un point c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est sa?

- Non.

- Et le départ est pour quand?

- Deux jours, l'avion est à10h00.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme sa je vais appeler ma chef pour le lui dire.

- Et moi j'appel Jasper.

Je parti dans le salon chercher mon portable, et en l'ouvrant je vis inscrit: 58 appels manqués, 21 messages vocaux et 13 messages écrits. Avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait, j'appuyai sur la touche « effacer ». Je composait ensuite le numéro d'Angéla, ma chef. Elle me répondit aussitôt. Une fois mise au courant de mon congés prématuré, elle me souhaita de bonne vacances. J'entendait Alice sauter dans tout les sens dans la cuisine. Me rapprochant doucement, elle venait de raccrocher d'avec Jasper. Elle me fixa avec un grand sourire. J'adorais ce sourire, elle ressemblait à un petit lutin, avec ses cheveux courts, pointant dans tous les sens.

- Jasper est d'accord !!!

- Parce que tu en doutait?

- Non, biensur que non. Et pour éviter que tu ne reste toute seule, il va te rapporter une surprise !!!

- Un chat?

- Non, pas de chat, c'est mignon, mais non, pas de chat.

- Quoi alors?

- Tu verras, c'est sa surprise pas la mienne, je ne veux pas gâcher son plaisir.

- Et le tien, apparemment.

- Tu n'es pas ma sœur pour rien !!

- Je peux te dire la même chose. Bon je suis éreinté, je vais aller dormir.

- Okay, une chose Bella. Commença-t-elle a me dire, un ton des plus sérieux.

- Oui?

- Tu as l'intention de parler à Jacob pour éclaircir les choses?

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexions.

- Pour le moment, non. Je dois me préparer psychologiquement à partir dans deux jours dans la ville la plus romantique qui existe. Je verrais en rentrant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu regrette ton choix, et que tu te fasse du mal, Bella.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. Aller, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et je l'entendit parler au téléphone dire « dit m'en plus sur ta surprise». Voulant savoir la suite, je me planquait dans un coin du couloir essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « oui, oui, c'est génial !!! Oui, et il est où là? Génial. Oui okay, sans problème. Tu viens nous chercher demain? Okay mon cœur, … » je ne voulais pas entendre la suite de peur de me faire du mal à l'écouter complimenter son cher et tendre. Je m'endormi très vite, fatiguée par la journée passer à pleurer un mec qui n'en vaux pas la peine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, je me réveillait, Alice à mes côté, avec un plateau petit déjeuner. Rahh je l'aimait ma sœur, aux petits soins avec moi. Je lui sourit et elle me rendit son plus beau sourire. Quand elle souriait comme sa, c'est qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je voulais la taquiné avec sa.

- Tu me caches quelque chose !! Dit-je avec un ton assurer.

- Nooooon, pas du tout !!

- Si, tu fait ton sourire angélique, celui qui dit je suis contente mais je peux rien dire.

- Nooooon, je t'assure !!

- J'arriverais à le savoir, de toute manière.

- Tu le sauras plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Au fait Jasper viens nous chercher ce soir, on dort chez lui. Comme il habite le plus près de l'aéroport, on auras le temps de ce préparer.

- Je ne met pas quinze jours à me préparer, MOI, le matin !!

- Excuse moi de vouloir faire bonne figure. Rigola-t-elle.

- Crois sa et crois en une autre !!

Elle commença à me chatouiller alors que je mangeait mon croissant.

- Heyyy arrête je vais te cracher dessus sinon !!

- Okay. Bon, soit prête dans 15 minutes, on va faire du shoping.

- Ohhh non, pas du shoping, j'ai horreur, tu le sais !!

- Mais ma petite Bella, tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'as aucunes affaires et nous partons ce soir !!

- J'en ai chez moi. Je vais y aller en chercher.

- Nooooon, pas tes vielles fringues ringardes, je t'en supplie.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, tu ne la pas et tu ne l'auras jamais fasse à moi.

Elle m'avait dit sa avec un ton à la fois autoritaire et joueur. En la voyant partir ranger le plateau, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Mmm, sa fait du bien une bonne douche bien chaude, sa me calmait la douleur que je ressentait dans ma poitrine. J'essayais au maximum de faire bonne figure devant ma sœur, mais intérieurement je fulminait. Je n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller le voir et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et encore, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas en 4 mois qu'on peux s'attacher réellement à une personne. S'il a réagit comme sa avec moi c'est qu'il ne tenait pas à moi, je lui ait fait comprendre en lui fessant du mal comme il m'en avait fait. C'est décider !!! Je part en vacance ce soir, j'oublie tout, toute cette vie de merde et ces gens qui m'ont fait du mal. Je repart à zéro. Enfin je vais essayer. Et peut-être qu'Angela acceptera de faire ma mutation pour être loin de ceux qui on profiter de ma confiance.

Je sorti de la douche toute fraiche et décider de reprendre ma vie. Alice m'attendais dans la cuisine. En entrant, Alice vu mon sourire sur mon visage.

- Tu t'es chouter dans la douche ou quoi? Pourquoi tu sourie au temps?

- J'ai pris de nouvelles résolutions !! Je reprend ma vie en main, tu as raison, je suis jeune, je vais en profiter et ne pas m'attacher au premier venu.

- Waouh, petite sœur je te croyait pas comme sa !!

- Tu m'es d'un très grand exemple, grande sœur.

- Arrête je vais rougir !!

- Okay. Bon je suis prête, on y va?

- Ohhh que oui, heureusement qu'on va refaire ta garde robe, tu en as besoin !!

Je me regarda, je portait un jean, des all stars noires et un tee-shirt vert avec un Mr bonhomme dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenu ?

- Tu fait gamine, tu es une jolie femme alors il faut te mètre en avant, montrer aux mecs que tu peux vivre sans eux.

Elle se mis a rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigole? Je suis si marrante que sa?

- Non, je pense à la surprise de Jasper.

- Soit tu me dit ce que c'est, soit tu te tait. Mais arrête de m'en parler, tu sais que j'ai horreur des surprises !!

- Je sais et là, tu vas vraiment être surprise !!

- Aller on y va pars-ce que tu commence à m'énervée !!

Nous primes sa voiture, une superbe Porsche Turbo. Elle ne regardait même pas les panneaux de directions, elle connaissait son quartier par cœur. Je me souviens, une fois j'avait voulu faire le chemin, impossible de me retrouver dans toutes ses rues ressemblantes du nouveau quartier de Los Angeles. Arriver à destination, avant de descendre, elle me regarda, et me dit,

- Surtout fait moi plaisir, ne proteste pas aux vêtements que je te choisirais, et ne regarde pas les prix, c'est moi qui paye, ok ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu me la bien fait comprendre. Et je sais que tu adore jouer à la poupée avec moi donc promis je te laisse faire.

Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, et je voulais lui faire plaisir. Au bout de je ne sais combien de magasins et je ne sais combien de vêtements essayer, on rentrait enfin chez elle pour préparer les bagages.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas utile de prendre de la lingerie, tu le sais.

- On ne sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber dans cette ville envoutante.

- Tu me feras toujours rire Alice.

- toi aussi Bella.

Il était presque 17h00 quand on sonna à la porte.

- Bella, tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plait, je suis en dilemme avec moi-même !!

- J'y vais.

Je savais qu'être en dilemme avec elle-même sa voulais dire qu'elle ne savait pas choisir entre ses nombreuses fringues à la pointe de la mode. Et je savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir. J'ouvrait la porte, et je resta bloquer.

- Salut !! Me fit-il.

- Sa … Lut.

- Euh c'est moi, Jasper !!

- Je sais. Mais tu as changer depuis la dernière fois !!

- Oui, j'ai couper mes cheveux, ma période punk rock est finie !!

- Je vois sa. Sans vouloir te vexé, t'es beaucoup plus beau comme sa. Va s'y, rentre. Alice est en dilemme avec elle-même.

- Merci. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est pour sa que …

Il sorti une grande valise cachée dans son dos.

- Alors la, si elle a pas assez de place pour mètre toute sa maison, il y à un problème !!

- Je vais lui apporter. Ta valise est où?

- Euh … Là !!

Je lui montrait une valise de taille normale pour moi, mais qu'Alice qualifiait de boite d'allumettes.

- Je suis rassurer de voir qu'elle ne t'as pas donner sa maladie du shoping !!

Il allait voir Alice et revenait, ensemble, avec trois grosses valises dans les mains. En plaisantent je lui dit,

- Alice, je sais qu'on part un mois mais je crois qu'un seul avion ne sera pas assez pour toutes tes valises !!

- On ne sais jamais ce qu'il peux nous arriver.

- Ouais ouais je sais.

- Bon, on y va? S'impatienta Jasper.

- On y va.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois les bagages dans le coffre, Jasper pris la route. En un peu moins d'une heure nous arrivions chez lui, dans un petit village qui s'agrandissait à vu d'œil, près de Los Angeles. Une fois chez lui, il me fit visiter son appartement, c'est la première fois que je le voyait.

- Voila la chambre où tu vas dormir ce soir.

- Très coquet, j'aime bien.

Puis nous repartions dans le salon. Alice était au téléphone, elle raccrocha.

- Je viens de commander une pizza pour ce soir.

- Cool, je commence à avoir faim. Dit-je.

Croyant que je ne la regardait pas, Alice fit un large sourire à Jasper qui le lui rendit encore plus éclatant. Je m'éclairci la gorge, elle me regarda avec des yeux disant « non j'ai rien fait rien dit » mais je la connaissait par cœur, c'était ma sœur. Jasper avait disparu en un éclair et je le vit revenir avec des verres et de la bières.

- En attendant la pizza !! Me fit-il en me tendant une bière.

Je la lui prit et m'assit près de ma sœur dont son air malicieux amplifiait de plus en plus. Je le savait qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, je le sentait. Jasper dit « je reviens » tout bas à Alice avant de partir dans la cuisine. Alice pris un livre histoire de s'occuper, parce que je savait qu'elle ne lisait pas, sa se voyait. Puis on sonna à la porte. Personne ne bougea.

- Va s'y Bella, je lit et Jasper n'à pas du entendre.

Je me levait et marcha en direction de la porte en disant,

- J'ai pas d'argent !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. Entendit-je de la cuisine, Alice toujours dans son livre avec un œil me regardant discrètement. Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme sa? C'est un pizza derrière la porte pas le monstre du loch ness !! J'ouvrit la porte en regardant mes pieds, et quand je remontait les yeux pour voir le livreur, je remarquait qu'il n'avait pas de pizza. Je le fixait, et au bout de plusieurs secondes noyer dans ses yeux couleurs topaze, je refit surface, et me rendait compte que je ne respirait plus et que ma bouche était ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Bonsoir. Me dit-il d'une voix envoutante qui me fit fondre littéralement.

Voyant que je bougeait point, il me pris la main qui tenait la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Toujours en me tenant la main il ferma la porte et plongea à nouveaux ses yeux dans les miens. À nouveau, je restait là, sans bouger, à l'admirer, lui devant moi. Il était d'une beauté impossible, et en plus de ses yeux impressionnâmes envoutant, il avait aussi une bouche sensuellement belle et d'un rosé parfait. Ses cheveux était en bataille mais coiffé en même temps, de couleur brun cuivré. Je me fessait violence pour revenir à la réalité, secouant la tête pour remettre mes idées en place.

- Je vois que notre surprise ne te rend pas indifférente. Me lâcha Alice, debout devant le canapé, Jasper à ses côtés.

- C'est ce Dieu Grec ma surprise?

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venait de dire et mis mes mains sur mon visage pour me cacher, sauf qu'une de mes mains manquait a l'appel. Je rouvrit mes yeux pour voir que le Dieu Grec en question tenait toujours ma main. Il me regardait avec ses yeux qui, deux minutes plus tôt, m'ont fait perdre la réalité. J'entendait Alice et Jasper ricaner dans leur moustache. Il me lâcha la main si doucement que je pu constater que sa main était incroyablement douce. Me tournant vers Jasper, je lui dit,

- Ce n'est pas le livreur de pizza?

Tout le monde se mit à rire, excepter moi, encore sous le choc de la beauté du jeune homme à côté de moi.

- Bella, je te présente Edward. Edward, voila Bella, ma petite sœur. Dit Alice en continuant de rigoler.

Je me retourner vers Edward, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui me refit perdre la raison.

- Bella, enchanter. Me dit-il en me reprenant la main pour lui faire un bisou, comme dans l'ancien temps.

- De … même. Réussi-je à dire.

- Et bien, Bella. Jamais je ne t'ai vu dans un état de demi possession !!! Lâcha ma sœur.

Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je réussi à me détacher des yeux envoutant d'Edward, récupéra ma main et à me dirigée vers le canapé pour m'assoir et reprendre mes esprits. J'était présente dans cette pièce mais pendant de bonnes minutes je n'entendais rien, je les voyait juste se rapprocher du canapé pour s'assoir.

- Alors Edward, content de venir avec nous? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, très. Quand Jasper m'a appeler hier, pour me demander, j'avoue avoir eu des réticences mais quand il m'a dit qu'il manquait une personne pour le voyage, j'ai accepter.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va tout les quatre à Venise, ville de l'amour, pendant un mois ? Je venais de comprendre le petit jeu d'Alice et Jasper.

- Oui, Bella. Tu as tout compris. Sa te pause aucuns problèmes j'espère?

Je regardais Edward qui me fixait depuis que j'avais repris la parole, comme s'il buvait chacune de mes paroles.

- Oh que non, aucuns.

J'avais répondu avec tant de volonté que je me surpris moi-même. Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper pour laisse la place à côté de moi pour Edward. Elle me regardais pour voir mes réactions. Je repris ma bière, et en donna une au passage à Edward, qui la prit en me frôlant la main. Je ressenti une décharge électrique me parcourir dans tout mon corps, il le vit et me fit son petit sourire en coin. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Non à quoi je jouait? Je ne connait rien de lui.

- Jasper, comment connait tu Edward? Demandais-je.

- Edward est un très veille ami, depuis l'enfance. Quand Alice m'a appeler hier pour me dire que tu venais avec nous, j'ai tout de suite penser à Edward.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je

- Vous êtes tout les deux célibataires. Répondit Alice avant Jasper.

J'en revenait pas !!! Ils m'avaient piégés. Ils m'avaient monté tout une scène pour que je ne m'ennuis pas pendant le séjour. Je doit avouer qu'Edward ne me déplaisait pas, mais qu'est-ce que je dit? Tu as perdu la tête ma pauvre Bella. Il te plait mais qui sait si toi tu lui plait? Personne donc arrête tes histoires !!!

- Bon, il se fait tard et demain nous partons tôt. Commença à dire Jasper.

On se leva tous en même temps, et je regardait Jasper attendant le suite.

- Je n'ai que deux chambres.

Je me posait des questions, où va dormir Edward? Sur le canapé?

- Biensur Alice et moi, enfin bon voila vous avez comprit. Bella?

Je reprit mes esprits laissant mes questions sans réponses.

- Oui?

- Edward dort dans ta chambre, vous vous débrouillerais? Continua-t-il.

Edward se tourna vers moi, en attendant ma réponse.

- Euh … Non, enfin oui on va se débrouiller.

La, je paniquait totalement. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre que Jasper m'avait montrer en début de soirée, Edward sur mes talons.

- Bonne nuit, Bella. Me dit ma sœur, avec un clin d'œil.

Je me retournait vers Edward, il me regardait de ses yeux topaze et de son sourire en coin, je savait qu'il avait compris ce que voulais dire ma sœur. Je restait bloquée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester comme sa, c'est lui qui rompit notre étreinte en me prenant pas la taille pour nous faire entrer. Je débloquait littéralement !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

POV Edward

Je décrochait mon téléphone après avoir vu le nom de mon meilleur ami écrit sur mon écran.

- Salut Jasper !!! Comment vas? … Je t'écoute, …, oui je comprend, …, et bien si tu me dit que c'est pour vous arranger, j'accepte avec joie. Dit moi avant que tu ne rappel Alice, sa sœur est comme elle? … Ah bon, je vais bien l'aimer alors. … Okay à demain alors.

Je raccrochait le sourire aux lèvres, je connaissait Alice depuis que Jasper sortait avec, depuis plus de trois ans je crois, et à vrai dire, je l'aimais bien Alice, elle était devenu une sœur, la sœur que je n'avait pas avant de la connaitre, une sœur de cœur. Sachant comment elle était, j'était sur d'apprécier sa sœur. Me restait plus qu'à confirmer mes dits.

Comme convenu avec mon ami la veille, je préparait ma valise et prit ma voiture pour me rendre chez lui. Je devais attendre le coup de fil d'Alice pour être sur qu'ils soient bien arrivés. Mon téléphone sonna, Alice était inscrit dessus.

- Salut Alice !! … Oui je suis au coin de la rue. … D'accord, j'arrive. A tout de suite !!!

Je rangeais mon portable est m'arrêta sur le parking. Laissant ma valise dans ma voiture, je sonnait à la porte de l'appartement. Je n'attendit pas longtemps.

Je regardais la porte s'ouvrir, lentement, je fixais la personne qui me l'ouvrait, elle regardait ses pieds. Je ne voyais que ses cheveux, de couleur brun, un beau brun éclatant. Elle relevait doucement sa tête pour enfin me faire face. Ses yeux, c'est la première chose que je regardait, elle avait des yeux chocolat, j'avait envi de les manger tellement ils étaient appétissant. Elle continuait à me fixé, sans dire un mot. Je rompis le silence.

- Bonjour. Dit-je d'une voix calme.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je lui pris la main poser sur la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Sa main était d'une extrême douceur. Je refermait la porte, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Refaisant face à elle, je replongeait mes yeux dans les sien, jamais je n'en avait vu d'aussi, je ne trouve même plus mes mots. Elle avait une peau ivoire, son visage était en forme de cœur. Ses yeux, Ohhh ses yeux je ne pouvais m'en rassasier. C'est elle qui rompit le charme en secouant sa tête.

- Je vois que notre surprise ne te rend pas indifférente. Lâcha Alice, debout devant le canapé, Jasper à ses côtés.

- C'est-ce Dieu Grec ma surprise? Répondit-elle.

Elle parlait de moi ou de la statut derrière moi? Non elle ne pouvait parler de moi. Je la vit mètre sa main sur son visage, je me rendit compte que je tenait toujours son autre main dans la mienne. Je la lâcha doucement comme si je voulais la garder. J'entendais Jasper et Alice rigoler, je n'en fessait pas attention, trop absorber par cette femme devant moi, qui me regardait encore avec ses yeux, pleins de surprise et d'interrogation.

- Ce n'est pas le livreur de pizza? Dit-elle.

Je me mit a rire suivit de Jasper et Alice. J'était sous le choc de cette magnifique femme qui était très près de moi.

- Bella, je te présente Edward. Edward, voila Bella, ma petite sœur. Dit Alice en continuant de rigoler.

Je me retournait vers Bella, et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

- Bella, enchanter. Dit-je en lui reprenant la main pour lui faire un bisou, comme dans l'ancien temps.

- De … même. Réussi-t-elle à dire.

- Et bien, Bella. Jamais je ne t'ai vu dans un état de demi possession !!! Lâcha ma sœur de cœur.

Elle rompait un fois encore notre regard, et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Je la voyait un peu hors connexion. Je m'avançait vers Jasper pour lui serrer la main, et faire une tendre accolade à Alice.

- Alors Edward, content de venir avec nous? Demanda Alice.

- Oui, très. Quand Jasper m'a appeler hier, pour me demander, j'avoue avoir eu des réticence mais quand il m'a dit qu'il manquait une personne pour le voyage, j'ai accepter.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va tout les quatre à Venise, ville de l'amour, pendant un mois ? Dit Bella, venant de se reconnecter et de comprendre la révélation.

- Oui, Bella. Tu as tout compris. Sa te pause aucuns problèmes j'espère?

Je la regardait, j'aimais sa voix, elle était douce, je buvait ses paroles, sa voix m'envoutait.

- Oh que non, aucuns.

Elle avait répondu avec tant de volonté qu'elle paru surprise elle-même. Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper pour me laisser la place à côté de Bella. Elle prit une bière, et m'en donna une au passage. Je la prit en lui frôlant la main. Je ressenti une décharge électrique me parcourir dans tout mon corps, je lui fit mon sourire en coin.

- Jasper, comment connait tu Edward? Demanda-t-elle.

- Edward est un très veille ami, depuis l'enfance. Quand Alice m'a appeler hier pour me dire que tu venais avec nous, j'ai tout de suite penser à Edward.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-elle

- Vous êtes tout les deux célibataires. Répondit Alice avant Jasper.

Elle en restait bouche bé. Je doit avouer que Bella ne me déplaisait pas, mais qu'est-ce que je dit? Tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre Edward. Elle te plait mais qui sait si toi tu lui plait? Personne donc arrête tes histoires !!!

- Bon, il se fait tard et demain nous partons tôt. Commença à dire Jasper.

On se leva tous en même temps.

- Je n'ai que deux chambres.

Je me posait des questions. Jasper n'allait pas dire sa, il ne pouvait pas !! J'était près à dormir sur le canapé, pour la laisser tranquille.

- Biensur Alice et moi, enfin bon voila vous avez comprit. Bella?

Elle reprit ses esprits, tout comme moi.

- Oui?

- Edward dort dans ta chambre, vous vous débrouillerais? Continua-t-il.

Je me tournait vers elle, en attendant sa réponse.

- Euh … Non, enfin oui on va se débrouiller.

La, elle paniquait totalement. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre, moi sur ses talons.

- Bonne nuit, Bella. Dit Alice suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle se retourna vers moi, elle me regardait de ses yeux chocolat, elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu lui dire sa soeur. Elle resta bloquée sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester comme sa, c'est moi qui rompit notre étreinte en la prenant pas la taille pour nous faire entrer. Je ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

POV Bella

Il me fit entrer avec tant de douceur que je pouvait sentir la chaleur de son incroyable corps percuter le mien. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse ma gamine, comme me le disait souvent Alice « tu as 24 ans, tu es adulte, conduit toi comme tel ». Je le sentait me lâcher trop doucement, une décharge électrique me fit vibrer. Mais que m'arrivait-il? C'est la première fois que je ressentait sa, c'était nouveau pour moi. Je lui souri.

- Tu dort de quel côté? Me demanda-t-il.

J'était désemparer, comment devais-je réagir? On allait réellement dormir dans le même lit? C'était un blague, sa ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

Je devait rêver, ce n'était pas réel. Je partais m'assoir sur le lit, il me suivait. Une fois assis, j'allumait la petite lumière près de moi. Oh my god !! Il était assis très près de moi, la lumière amplifiait ses courbes, je pouvait admirer ses muscles sous son tee-shirt coller à sa peau, ses yeux brillait encore plus, il ne détachait pas son regard du mien. Cette situation aurait pus être très embarrassante dans d'autre circonstance, mais là, je me sentait comme un oiseau dans le ciel, je planait, je ne sentait plus rien, je ne voyait que lui. Il ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, j'avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Je débloque, ma pauvre Bella tu débloque, tu ne peux pas faire sa !!!

- Je voudrais te connaitre. Me dit-il dans un souffle, qui me percutait de plein fouée.

Essayant de reprendre surface tant bien que mal, je lui répondit calmement.

- Que veux tu savoir?

- Absolument tout. Quel âge as-tu?

- 24, et toi? Je voulais aussi qu'il réponde au miennes.

- 26.

Puis il ne dit rien, pendant plusieurs minutes, je perdait la notion du temps en sa présence, trop absorber par ses yeux, sa bouche, ses muscles, par lui en entier à vrai dire.

- Je vais aller me changer. Dit-je avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bain, qui se trouvait comme de par hazard dans la chambre. Une fois dedans, je reprenait ma respiration.

POV Edward

Je nous faisait entrer dans la chambre, doucement pour pas la faire sortir de ses pensées, elle était si jolie, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps parcourir le mien, s'était si doux, que je voulais la serrer encore plus. Je voyait bien qu'elle n'osait pas parler, je lui demandait, pour rompre le silence,

- Tu dort de quel côté?

Elle semblait désemparer.

- Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux. Me répondit-elle.

Elle partait m'assoir sur le lit, je la suivait. Une fois assis, elle allumait la petite lumière près d'elle. Je m'assit près d'elle pour pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur, s'était si bon. Oh my god !! La lumière amplifiait ses courbes, ses yeux brillait encore plus, elle ne détachait pas son regard du mien. J'avait envi de lui sauter dessus, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Tu ne peux pas, elle va te prendre pour un pervers!!! J'ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour commencer à parler et oublier les pensées qui m'assaillaient.

- Je voudrais te connaitre.

Elle avança légèrement la tête, comme si quelque chose venait de la toucher dans la poitrine, mais qu'elle ne voulais pas le montrer.

- Que veux tu savoir?

- Absolument tout. Quel âge as-tu?

- 24, et toi?

- 26.

Puis plus rien, je ne pouvais plus parler, pendant plusieurs minutes, je perdait la notion du temps en sa présence, trop absorber par ses yeux, sa bouche

- Je vais aller me changer. Dit-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je repris ma respiration, mais que m'arrivait-il? Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Bella? Non, impossible, sa fait 3 heures que tu la connait et encore connaitre est un bien grand mot, tu as dût lui sortir 5 mots a tout casser. Je sentait mon cœur ralentir le cadence, pourquoi pars-ce qu'il avait augmenter? Je ne m'en été même pas rendu compte. Cette fille me faisait perdre la littéralement la tête. Bon aller mon coco, la prochaine fois que tu la vois si tu ressent la même chose, c'est que tu l'aime. Moi? Aimer? C'est un bien grand mot, tu n'as aimer qu'une femme, et elle ta largué pour tu ne sais quelle raison débile inventé. Je me déshabillait pour me glisser dans le lit. À peine confortablement installer, je la vit arriver, Bella, dans sa chemise de nuit. Respire mon gars, respire !!!

- Tu dort toujours dans cette tenu? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Euh … oui, et encore d'habitude j'en ai moins. Plaisantais-je.

Elle venait se coucher, près de moi, je n'osait dire un mot.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-elle avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

POV Bella

Alice m'avait expliquer les sensations qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on tombait amoureux, elle me l'avait bien expliquer entre elle et Jasper, mais pouvais-je tomber sous le charme d'Edward, en si peut de temps? Non, bien sur que non, quoi que, je ressent encore plus de chose pour lui que de ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Jacob la première fois. C'était réellement puissant, envoutant, déstabilisant, il me faisait cet effet là, Edward, dans la pièce à côté. Mais que m'arrive-t-il?

Je me changeais, je dois dire qu'Alice avait bien choisi mes vêtements, mais attend voir !! Elle ma forcer à aller faire les magasins après avoir parler avec Jasper !! Tout devenait clair à présent, elle joue l'entremetteuse !! Rahh la garce !! Nan je ne peux pas dire sa de ma sœur, je l'aime trop, et je dois avouer qu'Edward est,…, est, bah je sais pas, il est Edward, un Dieu Grec. Je sens que mes vacances à Venise vont super bien se passer. Courage Bella, tu es célibataire et lui aussi alors profite s'en. Mais s'il ne m'aime pas?

Je mis la plus belle chemise de nuit, la plus descente des chemise choisi par Alice, je dois dire que ce qu'elle m'a prit est quelque peux, voyant !! Elle avait vraiment tout prévu !! Une fois changer, je retournait dans la chambre, et je le vit, dans le lit, torse nu, qui me regardait plutôt surpris.

- Tu dort toujours dans cette tenu? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh … oui, et encore d'habitude j'en ai moins.

J'allait me coucher, près de moi, il ne dit rien, absolument rien.

- Bonne nuit, dit-je avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il s'endormis rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

POV Bella

Je me réveillait, le lendemain matin. Mes sens reprenant leur fonction. Je sentait ma tête reposer sur quelque chose de dur, je ne pouvait pas être sur le sol, le reste de mon corps été bien envelopper dans du douillet, oui pars-ce que je suis tellement maladroite que j'aurait pu tomber sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentait une odeur de chocolat. Miam du chocolat …, ma main reposait sur quelque chose de froid et de doux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, je voyait … Oh my god !!! J'était sur le torse nu d'Edward !!! Je n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller s'il dort encore. Purée qu'il à une peau si douce, c'est lui qui sentait le chocolat !!! Rohh la honte s'il se réveillait !!! Je n'osait pas bouger, mais faudrait, nous partons dans pas longtemps, et j'entend Alice et Jasper discuter dans le salon. Je sens Edward bouger légèrement. Je me posse sur un bras, et le regarde, il est réveiller !!! Il me regarde, il se met à sourire, je perd mes moyen.

- Bonjour. Me fit-il. Bien dormie?

- Bonjour. Lui répondis-je, timidement. Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi t'excuse tu?

- D'avoir dormi sur toi.

- Sa ne m'a pas déranger, au contraire.

- Comment sa?

- J'ai aimer te regarder dormir, c'est très fascinant pour moi. Et tu parle dans ton sommeil …

- Oui, je sais. Dit-je embarrasser. Est qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin.

- Tu as prononcer mon nom.

Là j'était réellement embarrasser. Je rougis tellement qu'Edward mit une main sur ma joue.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à rougir.

Je marquait un fixe sur ses yeux, sa main toujours sur ma joue, il me la caressait, doucement avec son pouce, j'eu une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je le voyait se rapprocher de moi, de mon visage, de ma bouche. Son regard alternait entre mes yeux et ma bouche, et continuait à avancer jusqu'à ce que sa bouche fut sur la mienne. Ce fut un baiser tendre, doux. En rouvrant les yeux je le voyait avec un grand sourire, je me sentait rougir, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrêt notre éteinte. On frappa à la porte. Merde !! Pas maintenant !!!

- Excuser moi les tourtereaux, mais nous partons dans une heure, si vous voulez pas rater l'avion dépêcher vous. Entendis-je Alice, derrière la porte.

- On arrive. Dit Edward ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Il faut y aller …

- Je vais prendre une douche. Fini-je par dire en me levant.

- Bella?

- Oui? Dit-je en me retournant.

- J'aime le gout de tes lèvres, elles ont un parfum de freesia très appétissantes.

- Merci, j'aime aussi les tiennes, un petit gout de chocolat.

Je rentrait dans la salle de bain. J'avait la tête qui tournait. Il m'aime bien, et je commençait à l'aimer aussi. C'est la première fois que je ressentait sa pour un homme, je commençait à avoir peur de mes sentiments. Il faut que j'en parle avec Alice, ma sœur et guide de cœur.

POV Edward

Je me réveillait, le lendemain matin. Je sentait quelque chose sur mon ventre. En ouvrant mes yeux, je voyait Bella, allonger sur mon ventre. Je la sentait bouger, et parler dans ses dents. Je tendait l'oreille, « Edward » sortait de sa bouche. Elle prononçait mon nom !!! Elle disait mon nom dans son sommeil !!! Je fixait ses cheveux soyeux, un reflet de soleil transperçait le volet pour se refléter sur ses cheveux. En respirant à fond, une odeur de freesia me touchait de plein fouet me faisant bouger légèrement. Perdu dans la couleur de ses cheveux, je ne la voyait pas remonter sa tête. Elle me regardait, je me noyait dans ses yeux, instinctivement, sans le faire exprès, je lui souri.

- Bonjour. Bien dormie? Lui demandais-je.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle, timidement. Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi t'excuse tu?

- D'avoir dormi sur toi.

- Sa ne m'a pas déranger, au contraire.

- Comment sa?

- J'ai aimer te regarder dormir, c'est très fascinant pour moi. Et tu parle dans ton sommeil …

- Oui, je sais. Est qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Mon sourire n'ayant toujours pas disparut.

- Tu as prononcer mon nom.

Elle se mise à rougir tellement que je voulais la toucher, sentir sa chaleur émaner de ses joue. Je tendait la main vers sa joue.

- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à rougir.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, je caressait sa joue, elle était si douce, une décharge me traversait. J'avait une irrésistible de l'embrasser. Pis merde !!! À bas les règles du « pas avant le 3ème rendez-vous », on en aurait pas de rendez-vous, on ne quitte plus pendant un mois !!! Je me rapprochait doucement de ses lèvres qui m'appelait, pour ne pas la brusquer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je m'apparait de sa bouche pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Je la regardait, ses yeux brillait.

- Excuser moi les tourtereaux, mais nous partons dans une heure, si vous voulez pas rater l'avion dépêcher vous. Entendis-je Alice, derrière la porte.

- On arrive. Il faut y aller …

- Je vais prendre une douche. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- J'aime le gout de tes lèvres, elles ont un parfum de freesia très appétissantes.

- Merci, j'aime aussi les tiennes, un petit gout de chocolat.

Elle entrait dans la salle de bain, me levant, je me levait pour m'habiller. J'allait dans la cuisine, Jasper et Alice parlait. À peine le coin de la porte passer, j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire.

- Alors? Commença Alice

- Vous avez fait quoi? Continua Jasper

- Elle t'a dit quoi?

Je ne pouvait pas en placer une !!!

- Vous l'avez fait !!! En conclu Jasper par mon silence.

- NON !!! Arrêter votre interrogatoire dés le matin. Alice, on à dormi. Jasper on à rien fait. Alice, à vrai dire on a pas beaucoup parler. Et Jasper, NOOOON !!! Et ce n'est pas vos oignons !!! Leur répondant à leur questions, tour à tour.

- Elle ne te plait pas, ma sœur?

- Je n'ai jamais dit sa !!!

- Je le saurait !!! M'affirmait Alice.

- Je sais, tu sais toujours tout ce qui ce passe !!!

Ne voulant pas répondre d'avantage à leur questions, je repartait dans la chambre. Bella venait de sortir en peignoir. Mon cœur fit un raté.

- Je te laisse la place.

- Merci, j'y vais. Je ne pouvait désaiment pas me détourner de son regard.

- On va se faire engueuler si on se dépêche pas !!!

- Oui j'y vais.

Je rentrait dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche me remettrait les idées en place.

__________

Pour la suite, 15 reviews et neccessaire pour me donner le courage d'écrire, que je n'ai pas l'impession d'écrire pour rien. Micii les zami(e)s


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

POV Bella

Je sortait de la salle de bain, Edward attendait la place.

- Je te laisse la place.

- Merci, j'y vais. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- On va se faire engueuler si on se dépêche pas !!!

- Oui j'y vais.

Il entrait dans la salle de bain et moi j'allait m'habiller pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Ils me regardaient avec de largue sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-ils en même temps.

- Bonjour. Pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa?

- Pour rien. Me répondit Alice.

Je prenait un croissant et allait ranger mes affaires. On attendait plus qu'Edward pour partir. Peu de temps après il arrivait.

- On peux partir !!! Déclara-t-il.

- Go !!! Renchérit Jasper.

- A nous la ville de l'amour !!! Criait Alice.

Sur le parking je voyait Edward aller vers une voiture, une Volvo et prendre sa valise dans le coffre. Purée j'adore sa voiture !!! Elle lui correspond tout a fait !!! Tout le monde était dans la voiture a Jasper, Alice et lui devant, Edward et moi à l'arrière. Je n'osait pas le regarder, lui non plus. Mon esprit était encore dans ce lit avec lui, en train de m'embrasser.

- Calmer vous derrière !!! Je sens la tension sexuelle jusqu'ici !!!

Je sortait de ma transe pour me rendre compte de ce que venait de dire Jasper.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Répondit Edward, en me regardant.

Ses yeux !!! Rahh ses yeux topaze, je me noyait encore dedans … je sentait quelque chose en moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'était bizard et agréable en même temps. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Alice, ma conseillère, ma sœur qui me donnait toujours de bon conseils. Il me faisait son sourire en coin, c'est-ce sourire qui me décomposait.

Je n'avait pas vu le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport et le voyage en avion jusqu'à Venise passer. J'avait dormi le plupart du temps. On arrivait à Venise, il faisait nuit. On arrivait dans un hôtel, quelle splendeur !!!

- Par mesure d'économie, commençait Alice, nous avons prit deux chambres.

- Je comprend, lui dis-je.

- Vous avez déjà dormis ensemble, ce ne sera pas un problème si vous passer un mois ensemble dans la même chambre ?

- Pas pour moi, dit Edward.

- Pour moi non plus.

On se regardait, sourire en coin.

- Votre clef.

Alice me tendait une clef, je regardait le numéro, 69 !!! Je faisait de gros yeux, elle avait oser !!! Edward me prenait la clef et se mis à rigoler. Je lui souriait.

- Bonne nuit, et pas de bêtise !!! Lançait Jasper.

- Mais laisse les !!! Ils sont adultes, ils font ceux qu'ils veulent !!! Alice avait dit sa avec un clin d'œil.

J'était zen, je me sentait bien bizarrement.

Edward prenait ma valise et on se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Il ouvrait la porte et se stoppait sans prévenir, étant maladroite de nature, je lui rentrait dedans.

- Oh pardon !!! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêter ?

- Tu es prête a voir ?

- C'est une chambre !!!

- Pas n'importe quelle chambre.

Il ouvrait la porte en grand. Oh my god !!! Elle avait vraiment oser !!! J'entrait avec prudence, la chambre était ma-gni-fi-que !!! D'un côté un lit en baldaquin, des draps d'un blanc éblouissant, et de l'autre un petit salon et une table basse en bois ancien, un fauteuil style Louis XIV, et le tout plonger dans une lumière tamiser et des bougies partout. J'écarquillait les yeux, me retournait vers Edward.

- Je n'était au courant de rien !!! Se défendait-il.

- Je m'en doute.

- Quelle surprise !!!

J'en restait bouche bé. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Je reprenait ma valise pour prendre le nécessaire et me dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle aussi était magnifique, très grande, j'avait le choix entre une immense douche et une baignoire à remous. Après une bonne douche, je revenait dans la chambre. Il me souriait encore avec ce sourire qui me faisait fondre complètement.

- Arrête avec ce sourire !!!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je dois te l'avouer, ton petit sourire en coin me déstabilise.

- J'avait bien remarquer !!!

- Parce que tu le sais ?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu restait bloquer dessus.

- Roh la honte !!!

- Fait moi plaisir, arrête de te dévaloriser. Bella tu es une femme superbe et …

- Et ?

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher mais tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Je rêve ? A-t-il bien dit que je lui plaisait ? Il s'approchait de moi, me prenant une main, puis l'autre pour me plaquer contre son torse en douceur, me tenant pas la taille je plongeait mes yeux dans les siens, il remontait ses mains le long de mes hanches, pour arrivait sur mes joues, mon cœur fit un raté, il faisait tout sa en douceur, très sensuel, il me regardait, et pour le surprendre c'est moi qui avançait pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient très douce, bougeaient au rythme des miennes. Il me rendait mon baiser pour ma plus grande joie. C'est lui qui rompit notre étreinte, éreinté, ne pouvant plus respirer, moi aussi, je reprenait une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire,

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, Edward, je sort d'une relation douloureuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irait à ta vitesse, je resterais raisonnable.

Il s'emparait à nouveau de mes lèvres. Je me sentait bien dans ses bras, je me sentait en sécurité. Il me regardait et me dit,

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Lui partait dans la salle de bain, moi je me glissait dans le lit. Peu de temps après Edward sortait de la salle de bain, torse nu. J'avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Non Bella, tu viens de lui demander du temps, alors soit raisonnable !!! Il venait de me rejoindre.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je repensait à notre baiser, et j'en revoulait, encore et encore.

- Edward, tu dors ?

- Non.

- Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?

Sans répondre, il me prenait dans ses bras, je m'emparait de son torse pour m'y réfugié et poser ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je sentait son odeur de chocolat, hmm le chocolat, mon pêcher mignon, non Bella ne pense pas à sa …

Je m'endormait rapidement blottit dans les bras de mon futur amoureux, le temps fera le reste.

**__________**

**Merci à celle et ceux qui me suivent, sa me fait plaisir de voir que je n'écrit pas pour rien ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

POV Edward

Le voyage se passait rapidement, Bella dormait pratiquement tout le temps. Alice et Jasper discutait et se bécotait tendrement, j'en devenait jaloux. Je me retournait vers Bella, elle était belle, là à dormir, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger … On arrivait dans un hôtel, quelle splendeur !!!

- Par mesure d'économie, commençait Alice, nous avons prit deux chambres.

- Je comprend. Lui répondait Bella.

- Vous avez déjà dormis ensemble, ce ne sera pas un problème si vous passer un mois ensemble dans la même chambre ?

- Pas pour moi, Répondis-je rapidement, peut être un peu trop.

- Pour moi non plus.

On se regardait, sourire en coin.

- Votre clef.

Alice tendait une clef à Bella, elle regardait le numéro. Elle faisait de gros yeux, je lui prenait la clef pour regarder le numéro, 69 !!! et je me mis à rigoler.

- Bonne nuit, et pas de bêtise !!! Lançait Jasper.

- Mais laisse les !!! Ils sont adultes, ils font ceux qu'ils veulent !!! Alice avait dit sa avec un clin d'œil.

Je me voyait déjà passer toute mes nuits, pendant un moi, avec Bella.

Je lui prenait ma valise et on se dirigeaient vers la chambre. J'ouvrait la porte et me stoppait sans prévenir, Bella me rentrait dedans.

- Oh pardon !!! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêter ?

- Tu es prête à voir ?

- C'est une chambre !!!

- Pas n'importe quelle chambre.

Je lui ouvrait la porte en grand. Elle écarquillait les yeux. Elle entrait avec prudence, moi derrière. La chambre était ma-gni-fi-que !!! D'un côté un lit en baldaquin, des draps d'un blanc éblouissant, et de l'autre un petit salon et une table basse en bois ancien, un fauteuil style Louis XIV, et le tout plonger dans une lumière tamiser et des bougies partout. Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Je n'était au courant de rien !!! Me défendis-je.

- Je m'en doute.

- Quelle surprise !!! Pour lui montrer que j'était réellement surprit.

Elle fouillait dans sa valise et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Je la regardait, elle était vraiment à croquer. Elle me faisait vraiment de l'effet, et je voulais le lui faire savoir. Elle revenait de sa douche, instinctivement je lui sourit.

- Arrête avec ce sourire !!!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton surprit.

- Je dois te l'avouer, ton petit sourire en coin me déstabilise.

- J'avait bien remarquer !!!

- Parce que tu le sais ?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu restait bloquer dessus.

Je ne savait pas que mon sourire la déstabilisait, il était devenue une arme fatale pour la séduire, et sens le vouloir, s'était déjà fait.

- Roh la honte !!!

- Fait moi plaisir, arrête de te dévaloriser. Bella tu es une femme superbe et …

- Et ?

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher mais tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Je m'approchait d'elle, lui prenant une main, puis l'autre pour la caller contre son torse, en douceur, je la tenant pas la taille, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je remontait mes mains le long de ses hanches, pour arrivait sur ses joues, son cœur fit un raté, contre le mien, j'essayait au maximum de faire sa en douceur, très sensuellement, je la regardait. J'avançait doucement vers sa bouche qui m'appelait. En l'espace d'un ouf, elle m'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient très douce, bougeaient au rythme des miennes. Je lui rendait son baiser. C'est moi qui rompit notre étreinte, éreinté, ne pouvant plus respirer, elle aussi, je reprenait une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, Edward, je sort d'une relation douloureuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irait à ta vitesse, je resterais raisonnable.

Et merde, je voulais absolument l'avoir près de moi et voila qu'elle me dit d'y aller doucement. Je tiendrais ma parole, j'irait à sa vitesse.

Je voulais à nouveau gouter ses lèvres. Je l'embrassait tendrement avant de lui dire,

- Je vais prendre une douche.

J'allait dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche pour éclaircir les idées!!! J'allait la rejoindre dans le lit.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je repensait à notre baiser, et j'en revoulait, encore et encore.

- Edward, tu dors ?

- Non.

- Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?

Sans répondre, je la prenait dans mes bras, elle avait exaucer mon vœux. Je sentait son odeur de freesia, hmm la fraise, mon pêcher mignon, non Edward ne pense pas à sa …

Je m'endormait rapidement entourant ma Bella.

Le soleil me faisait réveiller, Bella toujours près de moi, avec une de ses mains sur la mienne. Je voulais lui faire une surprise, je me levait en douceur, pour commander le petit déjeuner. Dix minutes après on toquait à la porte. Je prenait le chariot et remerciait l'homme de chambre. Il y avait de tout dessus. Croissant, pains au chocolat, pain, beurre, confiture à la fraise et du thé, du café, du chocolat, bref de quoi faire un vrai festin !! Je voyait Bella bouger dans le lit, elle se levait et me regardait. Elle était si jolie que je voulait la protéger. Je me levait pour aller la retrouver,

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour. Très bien dormi, tu es très confortable.

Elle s'avançait vers moi pour se blottir dans mes bras. Je sentait son cœur contre le mien, ils battaient en rythme. Notre étreinte était passionnelle, je voudrais rester comme sa pour le restant de ma vie, mais son ventre fit du bruit.

- J'entend que tu as faim, il y à ce qu'il faut.

- Hmm, du chocolat !!!

Elle se dirigeait vers la table pour manger. Notre petit jeu de regard s'intensifiait de jour en jour, plus je restait avec Bella, plus je voulait ne jamais la quitter. On finissait de petit-déjeuner.

- Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Me demandait-elle.

- Le temps que tu te prépare, je vais aller voir Alice et Jasper pour leur demander.

- Ok, sa me va …

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'on frappait à la porte. Je me levait pour accueillir Alice et Jasper qui entraient dans la chambre.

- Bonjour vous deux !!! Alice sautait comme un petit lutin.

- Bonjour bonjour !!! Lui répondis-je.

- Je vais voir Bella, Jasper ?

- Oui je sais ma chérie. Edward, elle veux qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais très bien que Bella est la petite sœur d'Alice, et tu sais surement aussi qu'elle sort d'une relation de 4 mois qui l'a rendu triste.

- Oui, tout sa je le sais.

- Bien, Alice veux aussi que tu saches que, vous êtes adultes et bla bla bla le baratin tu le connais, le seul conseil que je vais te donner c'est de faire attention à Bella, Alice le prendrais très mal, parce qu'elle tiens beaucoup à vous deux, c'est sa sœur et toi son meilleur ami.

- Je peux t'assurer et te jurer que jamais de ma vie je ne ferait de mal à Bella.

- Bien, je suis rassurer.

- Moi je voulais te poser une question, quoi de prévu pour les prochains jours ?

- A la base, c'est un voyage pour Alice et moi, vous êtes libre de faire ceux dont vous voulez.

Je voyait Alice et Bella arriver. Alice me fit un bisou sur la joue, Jasper et elle partaient.

- A bientôt les amis et passer de bonnes vacances !! Bisou ma Bella.

- Bisou ma sœur !!

Je refermait la porte refaisant face à Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche,

- On est libre, c'est bien ce que j'ai comprit ?

- Oui, j'ai comprit la même chose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

POV Bella

Une odeur de chocolat me faisait réveiller. J'ouvrait les yeux, Edward était sur le fauteuil et me regardait. Il se levait pour me rejoindre.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour. Très bien dormi, tu es très confortable.

Une pulsion soudaine me disait d'aller dans ses bras, ce que je fit aussitôt. Je sentait son cœur contre le mien, ils battaient en rythme. Notre étreinte était passionnelle, je voudrais rester comme sa pour le restant de ma vie, mais mon ventre fit du bruit.

- J'entend que tu as faim, il y à ce qu'il faut.

- Hmm, du chocolat !!!

Je me dirigeait vers la table pour manger. Notre petit jeu de regard s'intensifiait de jour en jour, plus je restait avec Edward, plus je voulait ne jamais le quitter. On finissait de petit-déjeuner.

- Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Le questionnais-je.

- Le temps que tu te prépare, je vais aller voir Alice et Jasper pour leur demander.

- Ok, sa me va …

A peine ma phrase terminée qu'on frappait à la porte. Edward se levait pour accueillir Alice et Jasper qui entraient dans la chambre.

- Bonjour vous deux !!! Alice sautait comme un petit lutin.

- Bonjour bonjour !!! Dit Edward.

- Je vais voir Bella, Jasper ?

- Oui je sais ma chérie. Edward, elle veux qu'on parle.

- Alice, pourquoi tant de mystère ?

- Je voudrais te parler, et Jasper en fait de même avec Edward.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse du mal, juste pour te venger de Jacob.

- Merci, je l'avait oublier celui là !!!

- C'est bien !!! Tu avance j'en suis heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas de sa dont je voulais te parler.

- Accouche, Alice !!

- Je le vois qu'Edward te plait et toi aussi tu lui plait. Vous êtes adultes bla bla bla tu le sait je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, mais avec Jacob je n'ai jamais été jusque là, je veux dire coucher avec lui.

- Parce qu'avec Edward tu as …

- Non, enfin … je sais pas. Je ressent quelque chose de fort quand je suis avec lui, je suis bien avec lui, jamais je n'ai ressenti sa avec quelqu'un. Tu me comprend ?

- 5 sur 5 !!! Tu es amoureuse, Ohhh ma sœur est amoureuse !!!

- Chuuut !!!

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai apprit avec les mecs ?

- Tes phases ?

- Oui.

- C'est le moment de voir si sa fonctionne !!!

- Je n'avait pas besoin que tu me le dise, j'en suis à la phase 1. Rigolais-je.

- Cool. Bon avant que je ne parte, vous êtes libres, je veux dire vous de votre de votre côté, Jasper et moi du notre.

- Ok, grande sœur. Profite bien de ta « pré-noce » !!! Rigolais-je.

On retournait voir Jasper et Edward. Alice fit un bisou sur la joue d'Edward, Jasper et elle partaient.

- A bientôt les amis et passer de bonnes vacances !! Bisou ma Bella.

- Bisou ma sœur !!

Edward refermait la porte refaisant face à moi. J'ouvrit la bouche,

- On est libre, c'est bien ce que j'ai comprit ?

- Oui, j'ai comprit la même chose.

J'avait une grosse envie de l'embrasser, mais la phase 1 me l'interdisait de le faire trop souvent, sa en devenait insupportable, ses lèvres de cire m'appelait. Ce soir je passe à la phase 2, je voulais plus de lui.

- On visite un peu la ville aujourd'hui ou on reste là ? Me demandait-il, avec un petit regard suppliant de rester ici.

- Hmm … Je voulais le taquiner. On reste ici ?

- Okay !!!

Il me prit dans ses bras, une étreinte que je ne voulait jamais rompre. L'envie était trop forte, plus intense. A mesure que le temps passe, je sentait grandir le feu de la passion, jamais de ma vie je n'avait ressenti sa. C'était une sensation nouvelle, étrange parce qu'elle me faisait trembler d'un plaisir parfois incontrôlable, et agréable parce que je me sentait en sécurité avec Edward. Je voulait savoir ses intentions envers moi. Si on devait rester dans cette chambre romantique, il fallait parler, je voulais parler. En relevant la tête pour le lui dire, je me retrouvait très très près de lui, ses lèvres à quelque millimètre des miennes. Je me criait dans la tête « phase 1, phase 1 » pour ne pas craquer. Je rassemblait mon courage pour lui dire,

- Je voudrais qu'on parle, je voudrais éclaircir des questions sans réponses …

- Biensur, sans problème.

Il m'entrainait vers le lit, on s'assaillait faisant fasse l'un et l'autre. Il me prenait les mains, me les caressant, « phase 1, phase 1, ne lui saute pas dessus !!! PHASE 1 »

- Je … commençais-je.

- Tu … ?

- Je suis troublée. Son regard était intense, interrogateur et rassurant. Je suis troublée parce que c'est le première fois que je ressent sa pour quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à mes sentiments, face à toi.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi.

Ce fut un choc !!! Si j'ai bien comprit il … m'aimait ?

- Tu veux dire que …

Il me regardait intensément, passionnément, gardait mes mains dans les siennes.

- Oui, je crois que … je t'aime. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi.

Plus rien. Plus une parole ne sortait de ma bouche, ni de la sienne. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans le brasier de ses yeux. Imperceptiblement, il s' approchait de moi. Il portait une main à ma joue et se mit à la caresser lentement. Je frissonnais comme toujours. Il caressait doucement mes cheveux, frôlait mes paupières et s'attardait plus longtemps sur ma bouche, effleurant mes lèvres encore et encore. Son autre main se calait au creux de mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je fermait les paupières, espérant plus que tout l'arrivé de ce baiser tant désiré. Lentement il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et la frôla une fois, deux fois, avant de me donner un vrai baiser doux et passionné. Le premier vrai baiser de notre union. Je mit fin à notre étreinte, éreinté, ne pouvant plus respirer. Il venait d'atterrir à la phase 3 sans passer par la 2. Il faut dire que cette phase 2 ne sert pas à grand-chose, en plus de câlin et de bisous, j'avait le droit de le toucher. Et la direct phase 3, il ne quittait plus mes yeux, mes cheveux. J'enfuit mon visage au creux de son épaule. En deux jours, j'était tomber amoureuse d'un homme formidable, attentionner, qui me respectait. La journée passa vite, entre nos baiser passionner, nos discutions. Je sentait la fatigue arriver alors qu'il était à peine 21h00.

- Je suis éreinté, je vais aller dormir, tu viens ?

- J'arrive ma Bella.

On s'endormait, moi dans ses bras, lui me faisant des caresses dans le dos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

POV Edward

- On visite un peu la ville aujourd'hui ou on reste là ? Lui demandais-je, avec mon regard suppliant de rester ici.

- Hmm … Je voyait qu'elle voulait me taquiner, et j'adore quand elle fait sa. On reste ici ?

- Okay !!! J'allait pouvoir profiter de sa présence. A mesure que le temps passe, je sentait grandir le feu de la passion, et sa en devenait douloureux de ne pas savoir si c'était la même chose pour elle.

Je la prenait dans ses bras, une étreinte que je ne voulait jamais rompre. L'envie était trop forte, plus intense. C'était une sensation qui devenait incontrôlable, je voulais plus mais je lui avait promis d'aller a son rythme. Elle relevait la tête, ses lèvres à quelque millimètre des miennes. Une pulsion voulait que je l'embrasse, mais elle parla.

- Je voudrais qu'on parle, je voudrais éclaircir des questions sans réponses …

- Biensur, sans problème.

Je l'entrainait vers le lit, on s'assaillait faisant fasse l'un et l'autre. Je lui prenait les mains, les lui caressant, je savait que sa lui faisait de l'effet.

- Je …

- Tu … ?

- Je suis troublée. Je suis troublée parce que c'est le première fois que je ressent sa pour quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à mes sentiments, face à toi.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi.

- Tu veux dire que …

Je la regardait intensément, passionnément, gardait ses mains dans les miennes.

- Oui, je crois que … je t'aime. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi.

Depuis le temps que je voulait le lui dire. Plus rien. Plus une parole ne sortait de ma bouche, ni de la sienne. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans le brasier de ses yeux. Je m'approchait d'elle, portait une main à sa joue, la caressant lentement. Je frissonnais comme toujours, elle aussi. Je caressait doucement ses cheveux soyeux, doux, frôlait ses paupières et m'attardait plus longtemps sur ma bouche, effleurant ses lèvres encore et encore. Je calais mon autre main au creux de mon dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. J'approchait ma bouche de la sienne et la frôla une fois, deux fois, avant de lui donner un vrai baiser doux et passionné. Le premier vrai baiser de notre union. Elle mit fin à notre étreinte, éreinté. Perdu dans notre baiser, j'en avait oublier de respirer. Elle enfuit son visage au creux de mon épaule. En deux jours, j'était tomber amoureux de Bella, une fille pas comme les autres. La journée passa vite, entre nos baiser passionner, nos discutions. À peine 21h00, elle me dit,

- Je suis éreinté, je vais aller dormir, tu viens ?

- J'arrive ma Bella.

On s'endormait, elle dans mes bras, moi lui faisant des caresses dans le dos.

POV Bella

Trois jours et trois nuits, 72 heures à être rester dans cette chambre à parler, à s'embrasser, à ne rien faire que de se contempler, profiter de l'autre. Je voulait faire autre chose, progresser dans notre histoire. De ce que m'avait dit Alice, la phase 4 consistait à « jouer » avec son amoureux. Sur le coup quand elle m'avait dit sa, j'ai tout de suite dit « déjà, mais c'est trop tôt !!! » et le un fou rire l'avait submerger, elle ma donc expliquer que « jouer avec l'autre ne voulais pas dire coucher avec loin de là, qu'il fallait jouer, s'amuser, bref s'occuper ». Et je voulait essayer. Et pourquoi pas un strep poker ? Edward avait apprit à y jouer avec Alice qu'il m'avait donner ses secrets pour gagner, sa allait donc être facile.

- J'ai envie de jouer !! Commençais-je.

- Jouer à quoi ?

- Au poker.

- Je vais chercher les cartes.

- Au strep poker, plus précisément.

- Dans ce cas mais toutes les affaires que tu as parce que je vais te laminer.

Il était tellement sur de son jeu qu'il en rigolait. Pour lui montrer que j'était prête à perdre quoi qu'il arrive, je retirais mon pull restant en tee-shirt.

- C'est pas comme sa qu'on joue au strep poker, il faut perdre pour enlever et non enlever avant d'avoir jouer.

- Je sais mais je vais gagner alors je me met alèse.

Il rigolait suivie par moi. Je connaissait ses secrets bien que dans ce jeu c'était du tac au tac, tu as de la chance ou tu n'en a pas. Alice avait très bien imiter les mimiques d'Edward quand il a un jeu et quand il n'en à pas.

- On commence ?

- Je suis prête !!

**__________**

**Chapitre court, je l'avoue mais la suite sera encore mieux xD**

**A bientôt !!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent, et merci pour vos reviews ...**

**Aller jvous laisse en bonne compagnie, et bonne partie de steap poker ... =)**

**__________**

**Chapitre 12**

POV Bella

Edward distribuait les cartes, je regardait mes cartes, et discrètement j'essayait de voir la différence des traits de son visage, rien, il était toujours aussi beau.

Je commençait bien mon jeu, j'avait une paire de reine. Espérons qu'il n'ai pas plus, je n'arrivait toujours pas à voir ses « mimiques » comme m'avait montrer Alice.

Le savait-il que je savait comment il jouait ?

- Tu as quoi ? Me demandait-il en me regardant d'un air espiègle.

- Une paire !! Lui répondis-je en posant mes cartes sur la table.

- Hmm … Tu peux retirer un vêtement parce que j'ai une double paire !!

- Tricheur !!

- Impossible avec ce jeu.

- Tu choisi quoi comme fringue ?

- Ah parce que c'est à moi de choisir ?

- Tant qu'à faire !!!

- Encore plus intéressant comme jeu.

- Alors ?

- Ton jeeeean.

Je me levait et lui fessait limite un strep tease en direct devant ses yeux écarquiller.

Au temps en profiter, on jouer non ? Lentement, je fessait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes, une après l'autre, savourant le regard d'Edward, à la fois envoutant et envouter.

Une fois mon jean au sol je distribuait a nouveau les cartes. Ah !! Une couleur !! J'espérait au plus profond de moi-même qu'il n'ai pas plus pour moi aussi savourer un strep tease.

- Alors ? Demandais-je.

- Un brelan au dix !!! Disait-il tout fière en posant ses cartes sur la table.

- Enlève ton tee shirt, j'ai une couleur !!!

Il faisait une tête surprise en découvrant mes cartes que je posait sous son nez.

- Puisque c'est comme sa …

Il enlevait son tee shirt et je pu admirer ses abdos superbement dessiner comme des tablettes de chocolat, avec un rayon de soleil les touchant.

C'est mon homme !!! Je me le répétait comme si je n'était pas certaine de la personne en face de moi.

- On continue ? Me demandait-il me sortant de mes rêveries.

- Avec plaisir.

Il distribuait les cartes, ouuh pas mal, un carré au dix. Sa c'est du bon jeu pour lui faire enlever son jean. Je vais me régaler.

- Je suis sur que tu n'as pas plus que moi. Me dit-il.

- Tu crois sa !?!

- Je te pari, hmm, un diner que tu n'as pas mieux que moi !!

- Ok, mais si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- Tu choisi ma sentence.

Je réfléchissait à la manière de pouvoir progresser dans les phases, la 5 constituait à pousser les caresses, les baisers.

- Tu auras une surprise !!

- J'ai envi de te laisser gagner tout d'un coup.

- Montres tes cartes.

Il posait un carré de neuf sur la table !!! J'ai gagner !!! Je posait mes cartes,

- J'ai gagner !!! M'exclamais-je.

- A pas grand-chose.

- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai gagner ton pari ?

- Non, je voulais juste te faire un diner, mais j'attend ta surprise avec impatiente !!

- Tu me fais un diner, je te fais ma surprise, on a gagner tout les deux.

- J'ai tout gagner le jour ou je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

J'en restais bouche bé. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette phrase. C'était le parfait moment de lui offrir ma surprise, je voulais lui offrir maintenant.

Je me levais pour le prendre par la main et le faire assoir sur le lit. Il me regardait pleins de surprise.

- Ma surprise ?

- Oui.

Je m'assit sur lui, un jambe de chaque côté des siennes pour lui faire face et le regarder intensément, passionnément, amoureusement.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, portant ses mains sur mes hanches, je l'embrassait doucement en premier, puis plus intensément, plus langoureusement, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour danser avec sa langue au rythme de la mienne.

Il remontait ses mains pour les nicher dans mes cheveux.

Je bougeait mes hanches à chaque baiser, je sentait que sa lui faisait de l'effet, à moi aussi, je devait l'avouer, une boule de chaleur se faisait sentir dans le bas de mon ventre, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Si je voulait rester en vie, je devait respirer, mes poumons me le réclamait mais je ne voulais en aucuns cas arrêter notre étreinte passionnelle.

J'essayait entre deux baiser de reprendre un peu d'air, en vain, je devait donc arrêter brusquement pour respirer un bond coup, lui dans le même état que moi.

On se regardait, éreintés, respirant a pleins poumons.

- Tu parle d'une surprise !!! Dit-il après de nombreuses minutes. Recommence quand tu veux …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'emparait de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus doucement cette fois ci mais tout aussi passionnément.

Un fois que j'eut le courage de me séparer de ses lèvres si délicieuse, je lui dit,

- J'ai faim !!!

- C'est à mon tour de te faire une surprise, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Surprend moi !!

- Je vais te surprendre !!!

- J'ai hâte alors.

Je l'embrassait une dernière fois avant de me lever et de me rhabiller.

- Tu reste là, je vais faire quelque courses.

- D'accord.

Avant de partir il m'embrassait puis disparu. Je me retrouvait dans la chambre, toute seule pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois.

Je me sentait seule, un vide en moi sans lui, sans mon Edward.

POV Edward

Je distribuait les cartes, elle regardait ses cartes, je la regardais en coin, elle relevait sa tête de temps à autre pour me regarder.

- Tu as quoi ? Lui demandait-je.

- Une paire !! Me répondit-elle en posant ses cartes sur la table.

- Hmm … Tu peux retirer un vêtement parce que j'ai une double paire !!

- Tricheur !!

- Impossible avec ce jeu.

- Tu choisi quoi comme fringue ?

- Ah parce que c'est à moi de choisir ?

- Tant qu'à faire !!!

- Encore plus intéressant comme jeu.

- Alors ?

- Ton jeeeean.

Elle se levait et me fessait limite un strep tease en direct devant mes yeux écarquiller.

Lentement, elle fessait glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, une après l'autre, j'était à la fois envouter et béat. Une fois son jean au sol elle distribuait à nouveau les cartes.

Ah !! Un brelan de dix !!!

- Alors ? Demandait Bella.

- Un brelan au dix !!! Disais-je tout fière en posant mes cartes sur la table.

- Enlève ton tee shirt, j'ai une couleur !!!

J'était surprit en découvrant ses cartes qu'elle posait sous mon nez.

- Puisque c'est comme sa …

J'enlevais mon tee shirt, elle me regardait béat d'admiration.

- On continue ? Demandais-je.

- Avec plaisir.

Je distribuais les cartes, ouuh pas mal, un carré au neuf. Sa c'est du bon jeu pour lui faire enlever son tee-shirt.

- Je suis sur que tu n'as pas plus que moi. Lui dis-je.

- Tu crois sa !?!

- Je te pari, hmm, un diner que tu n'as pas mieux que moi !!

- Ok, mais si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- Tu choisi ma sentence.

- Tu auras une surprise !!

- J'ai envi de te laisser gagner tout d'un coup.

- Montres tes cartes.

Je posais mes cartes sur la table.

- J'ai gagner !!! s'exclamait-elle en posant un carré de dix sur mes carte.

- A pas grand-chose.

- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai gagner ton pari ?

- Non, je voulais juste te faire un diner, mais j'attend ta surprise avec impatiente !!

- Tu me fais un diner, je te fais ma surprise, on a gagner tout les deux.

- J'ai tout gagner le jour ou je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Elle se levait pour me prendre par la main et me faire assoir sur le lit. Je la regardais pleins de surprise.

- Ma surprise ?

- Oui.

Elle s'assit sur moi, un jambe de chaque côté des miennes pour me faire face et me regarder intensément, passionnément, amoureusement.

Je ne la quittait pas des yeux, portant mes mains sur ses hanches, elle m'embrassait doucement en premier, puis plus intensément, plus langoureusement, forçant le barrage de mes lèvres pour danser avec ma langue au rythme de la sienne.

Je remontait mes mains pour les nicher dans ses cheveux.

Elle bougeait ses hanches à chaque baiser, je sentait une chaleur intense dans mon bas ventre, jamais je n'avait envie d'elle plus que maintenant, mais raisonnable, c'est-ce que je lui ai dit à notre premier baiser.

Si je voulait rester en vie, je devait respirer, mes poumons me le réclamait mais je ne voulais en aucuns cas arrêter notre étreinte passionnelle.

J'essayait entre deux baiser de reprendre un peu d'air. Elle arrêtait brusquement notre étreinte pour respirer un bond coup, en profitant pour en faire de même.

On se regardait, éreintés, respirant a pleins poumons.

- Tu parle d'une surprise !!! Dis-je après de nombreuses minutes. Recommence quand tu veux …

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle s'emparait de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser plus doucement cette fois ci mais tout aussi passionnément.

- J'ai faim !!! Me dit-elle.

- C'est à mon tour de te faire une surprise, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Surprend moi !!

- Je vais te surprendre !!!

- J'ai hâte alors.

Elle m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

- Tu reste là, je vais faire quelque courses.

- D'accord.

Avant de partir je l'embrassait puis disparu. Arriver dans la superette de l'hôtel, un pincement intense me frappait en pleins cœur, l'absence de Bella près de moi en était le raison.

**__________**

**Bizoux à vous cher lecteur(trise) et a ma petite soeur Océ[ane]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

POV Edward

J'avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir pour ma Bella et moi.

Je ne pouvais pas passer plus de temps sans elle, je retournais dans la chambre avec mon sac de gourmandises.

En ouvrant la porte, je voyait Bella assise sur le lit avec son portable à la main. En relevant la tête je la vit pleurer.

Un poignard venait d'entrer dans mon cœur, je me décomposait sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Je m'avançait vers elle, posant le sac au passage. Je la prenait dans mes bras, elle me serait très fort contre elle comme pour me dire que sa va aller.

J'avait vraiment mal au cœur de voir ma Bella dans cette état là. Je sentait ses larmes chaudes me parcourir sur l'épaule, sur mon cou.

Une fois calmer elle me faisait enfin face, ses yeux était pleins de larmes, pleins de tristesse.

- Oh ma Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle me tendait son portable pour que je lise le message.

« Bella, ma Bella. J'essaye en vain de t'appeler pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passer. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te prendre dans mes bras, tu me manque trop. Je suis vraiment désoler. Depuis que tu es parti je ne sais où, un grand vide en moi s'est formé et je ne peux rien y faire, tu es ma seul raison de vivre, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Appel moi, je viendrais te rejoindre s'il le faut. Je t'en supplie ma Bella, parle moi … Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Jacob »

Jacob, LE Jacob ? Celui qui a tromper la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde ? J'en revenais pas !!!

Je regardais ma Bella toujours en pleure, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Je la reprenais dans mes bras pour la réconforter, je lui faisais des bisous dans le cou, dans les cheveux.

Elle rompait notre étreinte pour me regarder.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Me dit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas décider à ta place mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi et … je saurais être patient.

- Merci Edward, mais ma décision à été prise la minute où je t'ai vu. Depuis que je suis avec toi je n'ai pas repenser une seule fois à Jacob. Ce que je ressent pour toi, jamais je n'ai ressentit sa pour personne d'autre. J'ai aimer Jacob, mais pas comme je t'aime toi. Quand tu es avec moi, je suis bien et c'est la première fois que je suis aussi poser, aussi en confiance. Edward, je t'aime est je veux rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tant de conviction. Elle venait de me déclarer son amour pour moi.

- Bella, je t'ai aimer même avant de te voir, je t'aime depuis et je t'aimerais pour le reste de ma vie. Quand tu es loin de moi je ressent un grand vide que seule toi peux remplir. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrer tu ma rendu heureux et le plus important tu ma donner envi d'aimer quelqu'un en retour, toi, ma Bella. Tu le sais je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, ma seule drogue c'est toi.

Je prenait son visage entre mes mains pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

- Oh Edward, je t'aime aussi.

Je lui faisait le baiser le plus passionnelle que je n'avait jamais fait.

Elle me le rendait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Tendrement je forçait la barrière de ses lèvres, rencontrant sa langue au passage.

Doucement je l'allongeait sur le lit. Passionnément je baladait mes mains sur son corps. Amoureusement elle baladait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

POV Bella

Edward venait de sortir. Pour m'occuper j'allais dans mon sac chercher mon portable.

Je l'ouvrais, 1 message écrit. Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

Sa ne pouvait pas être Alice, il ne restait que deux personnes.

Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre je ne voulais pas avoir de leur nouvelles.

Je fermait les yeux et appuyait sur ouvrir. En ouvrant un œil, le nom de Jacob était écrit, le seul nom que je redoutais.

Je lu le message. J'était tellement pétrifier, décomposer, et en colère en même temps, je ne sentait plus la terre sous mes pieds.

J'allait m'assoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber. Je sentait des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je pleurait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'aime plus, il me dégoute même. Je pleurait mais je pensait à Edward, je pensait constamment a lui.

Il obnubilais mes pensées, mes rêves, mon cœur.

J'entendait la porte s'ouvrir, Edward au bout de la poignée en train de me regarder décomposer.

Il s'avançait vers moi, posant un sac au passage. Il me prenait dans ses bras, je le serait très fort contre moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il crois que c'était de sa faute.

Une fois calmer je lui faisait face, mes yeux était pleins de larmes.

- Oh ma Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je lui tendais mon portable pour qu'il puisse lire le message.

Je le voyait se décomposer encore plus. Puis il me regardait enfin, il me reprenait dans ses bras pour me réconforter, il me faisais des bisous dans le cou, dans mes cheveux.

Je rompais notre étreinte pour le regarder.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je ne peux pas décider à ta place mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi et … je saurais être patient.

- Merci Edward, mais ma décision à été prise la minute où je t'ai vu. Depuis que je suis avec toi je n'ai pas repenser une seule fois à Jacob. Ce que je ressent pour toi, jamais je n'ai ressentit sa pour personne d'autre. J'ai aimer Jacob, mais pas comme je t'aime toi. Quand tu es avec moi, je suis bien et c'est la première fois que je suis aussi poser, aussi en confiance. Edward, je t'aime est je veux rester avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Je venait de lui faire ma déclaration !!! Je l'aimait tellement, mon Edward.

- Bella, je t'ai aimer même avant de te voir, je t'aime depuis et je t'aimerais pour le reste de ma vie. Quand tu es loin de moi je ressent un grand vide que seule toi peux remplir. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrer tu ma rendu heureux et le plus important tu ma donner envi d'aimer quelqu'un en retour, toi, ma Bella. Tu le sais je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, ma seule drogue c'est toi.

Il prenait mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

- Oh Edward, je t'aime aussi.

Il me faisait le baiser le plus passionnelle que je n'avait jamais reçu.

Je le lui rendait avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Tendrement il forçait la barrière de mes lèvres, rencontrant ma langue au passage.

Doucement il m'allongeait sur le lit. Passionnément il baladait ses mains sur mon corps. Amoureusement je baladais mes mains dans ses cheveux.

**__________**

**Voili Voilou ...**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 14 ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

POV Bella

J'aurait voulu rester plus longtemps dans les bras de mon amour mais j'avait faim.

Si l'on pouvait vivre sans manger des fois sa m'arrangerais. Mon ventre commençait a faire de drôle de bruit, celui d'Edward aussi.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder pour voir qu'il rigolais en douce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Tu as faim !!!

- Toi aussi, je te signale que j'avait mon oreille coller sur ton torse, j'entendais et ton estomac et ton cœur.

- Mon cœur …

- Oui, ton cœur …

Je posais une main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre sous la main. Il posait sa main sur la mienne, et susurra,

- Mon cœur t'appartient, c'est toi qui le fait battre.

Oooh … C'était trop beau … Je le regardais encore plus intensément, je pouvais voir des intensions naitre dans ses yeux.

Sans relâcher son regard, il m'attirait à lui pour m'embrasser. On venait de passer à la phase 5, celle qui consiste à faire passer ses envies, ses désirs dans un regard ou un baiser, Edward venait de me les montrer et part son regard et par son baiser.

Je lui rendait avec joie son baiser, je voulais plus, lui aussi, je le sentait, et là mon ventre fit du bruit, encore. Edward souriait dans son baiser, je m'écartais pour lui dire,

- On va manger, on reprendra à ce moment précis après.

- Je suis d'accord. Oh c'est ma surprise ce diner, il ne veux pas que tu triche.

- Je vais fermer les yeux. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

- Non non non … je ne veux pas que tu reste ici, enfin si, je te veux près de moi mais …

- Edward, j'ai comprit je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Ok, j'aurait le temps de préparer.

Je me levait pour aller dans la salle de bain. Sous le douche chaude j'était bien, Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester dessous parce qu'au bout d'un moment Edward frappait à la porte.

- Bella, ton diner est servi.

- J'arrive.

J'enfilait une chemise de nuit, une nuisette à vrai dire. Je pouvais voir mes formes à travers, comment j'avais pu accepter toutes ses fringues beaucoup trop aguicheurs à mon gout ?

Je retournais dans le chambre, j'écarquillait les yeux. Edward était assit sur le lit, à ses pieds un drap noir, des pétales de rose rouge dessus.

En m'approchant je pouvais voir un véritable festin de gourmandises. Deux assiettes de pâtes italiennes, celles qui sont fourrer au fromage.

Des bonbons, des fruits, du chocolat. Je m'assis sur le draps, Edward à côté de moi.

- Bon appétit mon cœur.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Je t'avoues tout de suite, c'est l'hôtel qui a fait les pâtes.

- C'est l'intension qui compte.

Je mangeais mon assiette, lui aussi, hmm, trop bon ces pâtes. Un pulsion soudaine et inattendu me submergeais, je regardais Edward, il me fixais aussi.

Je m'approchais de lui toujours en le fixant. J'avançais tellement doucement que sa en devenais un calvaire, je voulais le toucher, l'embrasser.

Pour lui aussi sa devait être un calvaire cette fine distance entre nous parce qu'il m'attrapait par la taille pour me plaquer sur son corps et m'embrasser. J

e le lui rendais avec tant de force, tant de passion. Phase 5 accomplie. Je rompais notre étreinte pour lui dire,

- Le repas n'est pas fini.

- En effet, tu veux quoi d'autres ?

Je prenais une fraise pour la tremper dans le chocolat liquide et la manger. Je la portais à ma bouche, léchant le chocolat, sensuellement, ne restant plus que la fraise. Edward me prit la main pour la porter à sa bouche, craquant dans la fraise. Je la finissait avant de l'embrasser. Nos langues dansaient ensemble, un tourbillon de plaisir m'emportait, Edward le sentait, il me prenait par la taille pour me poser sur le lit tout en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je baladais mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui avait toujours ses mains sur mes hanches, ils les remontaient sous ma chemise pour me caresser le dos. Sans perdre le contact avec mes lèvres il m'allongeait sur le lit se positionnant sur moi. Ce contact si près de mon intimité me rendais folle. Edward continuait d'être doux, il prenait son temps, voulant savourer chaque secondes. Je devrait l'en remercier, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Dans un élan de volonté, je lui retirais son tee-shirt. Il quittait mes lèvres pour descendre sur mon menton, mon cou, mes épaules. Un soupir de plaisir sortait de ma gorge et touchait de pleins fouet Edward qui était remonter pour s'emparer de mes lèvres puis de ma langue. Entre deux baiser je susurrais son nom, baladant mes mains sur son dos, son cou pour le prendre par les joues pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je reprenais peu à peu ma respiration, Edward me regardais avec pleins de surprise.

- Edward, je …

Je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Il me faisait un signe de la tête pour me dire de continuer.

- Je … Edward …

Son sourire en coin commençait à partir.

- Non, ne crois pas sa !!! Edward, je … je n'ai jamais … Edward, je t'aime.

Son sourire revint aussitôt.

- Bella, je te l'ai dit, j'irait à ta vitesse. Ma Bella, je t'aime.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour le remercier de sa compréhension. Il se couchait à côté de moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il crois que je ne voulais pas, je m'assis sur lui pour caresser son torse, lui faire des bisous laissant ma chaleur au passage.

Je remontait sur son cou m'attardant au creux de son cou, un gémissement sortait de sa gorge. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres, puis le regardais dans les yeux.

- Edward, …

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te justifie.

- Tu sais Jacob à été le seul avec qui je suis rester aussi longtemps, et encore 4 mois ce n'est pas un exploit.

En 4 mois on aurait pu faire pleins de chose mais je n'ai jamais voulu, je ne ressentais pas ce que je ressent pour toi.

Je n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin comme j'ai envie de le faire avec toi.

- Bella, tu es en train de me dire que, tu ne la jamais fait? Tu es … vierge?

Je baissais la tête, je ne voulais pas le voir en lui répondant.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait donc oui je suis vierge.

- Bella, ce n'est pas une honte, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ton futur.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur, je suis avec toi.

Je lui refaisait face, il me regardait amoureusement. C'était l'homme le plus compréhensif du monde. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et me blotti dans ses bras.

POV Edward

Bella s'allongeait près de moi se blottissant dans mes bras. Ma Bella était encore une jeune femme. Sa me rassurais quelque part qu'elle ne l'ai jamais fait avec ce Jacob, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- Tu as déjà eu des copines ?

- Pas des, une.

La seule fille que j'ai connu avant Bella était Tanya, une fille très gentille serte mais très grande gueule, et je ne la supportait plus.

À peine deux jours après avoir coucher avec elle pour fêter nos 6 mois, tout le monde était au courant. Je n'avais pas apprécier du tout la vantardise.

C'est pour sa que je l'ai quitter.

- Tu es rester longtemps avec ?

- Un peu plus de 6 mois.

- Et, tu la fait avec elle ?

- Bella, pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, je lui répondais,

- Oui, je l'ai fait avec elle, et seulement elle. Bella tu n'a rien à lui envier. Mon cœur t'appartient, tu es la seule avec qui je veux être.

Elle se posait sur un bras pour me regarder.

- Edward, merci de me respecter comme tu le fait. Regarde ce que Jacob m'a fait parce que je repoussais tout le temps ses avances.

- Bella, je te respecte, je te protège, tu es mon cœur, si je te fait du mal je m'en fait aussi.

Elle s'approchait de moi pour poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se rallonger et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

POV Edward

Je me réveillais, seul dans le lit. Depuis qu'on était arriver à Venise, Bella et moi avions passer de très bon moments, et je dois l'avouer, je voulais plus, mais j'avais promis d'aller a sa vitesse, ma Bella n'était pas prête.

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte je la vi envelopper dans une serviette. Je piquais un fard sur sa beauté, son visage, ses cheveux mouiller, son corps nu sous cette serviette, pieds nus sur le carrelage.

Elle me fixait, surprise. Réalisant que je la fixais toujours, je reprit mes esprits pour lui sourire, elle me le rendait avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et de retourner dans la chambre.

Je la suivais me retrouvant derrière elle devant le lit. Elle se retournait pour me faire face. Bella était à croquer, toute mouiller devant moi. Je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser, elle me rendait mon baiser en s'accrochant à mon cou et jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je ressentait un envie folle, celle que l'on ressent quand on est fou amoureux d'une personne et qu'on veux lui montrer. J'approfondissais notre étreinte en l'allongeant sur le lit.

Notre baisser se transformait en une envie plus profonde, je sentais Bella en vouloir plus, elle glissait ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever et caresser mon torse, un grognement de plaisir s'échappait de ma gorge.

Je baladais mes mains sur sa jambe avant de remonter pour lui enlever sa serviette, m'offrant sa poitrine en spectacle.

Je descendait ma bouche pour lui embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule puis le début de son décolleter. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche, elle était si sensuelle, si désirable, si tentante.

Je remontait pour l'embrasser à nouveau, lui capturant sa langue pour danser avec. Elle mit fin à notre étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Edward, j'adorerais continuer, mais …

- Je sais Bella, tu n'es pas prête, je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la regardais intensément pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas déçu, bien au contraire, j'adore jouer avec Bella, voir mes limites, mes envies envers elle.

Et ce qui est sur c'est que je l'aime plus que tout, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Ses limites seront les miennes, ses envies seront les miennes.

- Non, pas ce « mais » là Edward. C'est un « mais » qui veux dire que je ne peux pas …

- Comment sa ?

- Dame Nature.

- Dame Nature ?

Je la regardais bizarrement, ne savant pas de quoi elle parlait.

- La pub, à la télé … Tu ne vois pas ?

Je réfléchissais et … ahhhhh Dame Nature, elle !!! Je me mit à rire.

- Ce n'est que sa !!!

- C'est sa ouais !!! Je déteste et j'ai mal.

- J'ai un moyen pour éviter le mal.

- Lequel ?

Je la prenais dans mes bras et lui dit.

- Un gros câlin et une bouillotte sur le mal. Je vais la chercher, allonge toi.

Je me relevait pour aller chercher la bouillotte dans la salle de bain et mettre de l'eau chaude dedans.

Je retournais voir ma Bella et lui déposais la poche chaude sur son bas ventre, et m'allongeais a côté d'elle.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras. Son parfum me frappait de plein fouet. Je sombrais dans un sommeil léger.

Je rouvrais les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, Bella toujours dans mes bras. Elle relevais le tête vers moi.

- J'irais bien me promener aujourd'hui, sa te tente ?

- Tu veux bouger alors que tu as mal ?

- Je n'ai plus vraiment mal, ton remède est efficace.

- Ok, on va aller se promener alors, Je vais prendre une douche.

Je déposais un baiser mouiller sur son front avant de me lever et d'aller me relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Un jean et tee-shirt bleu feront l'affaire.

Je rejoignait Bella dans la chambre, elle m'attendait assise sur le bord du lit. Elle avait mit une robe qui lui allait a ravir.

Je la prenait par la main et nous sortions de la chambre. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je vit Alice et Jasper en train de discuter dans le hall.

Bella et moi approchions d'eux, Alice tourna la tête et quand elle vit sa sœur, elle lui sautait au cou. Jasper me serrant la main.

POV Bella

Alice, ma sœur que je n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine, me sautait au cou. Elle sautait dans tout les sens, elle était contente de nous voir apparemment.

- Bella !!! Tu as pas l'air en forme, tu as une petite mine … Il faut dormir la nuit !!!

- Aliiiice !!!

Je regardais Edward et Jasper mort de rire à côté.

- Alice, je dort la nuit, moi. Je me rapprochait de son oreille. Dame nature à pointer le bout de son nez ce matin.

- Ahhhhh d'accord. Jasper, Edward, nous revenons, je veux parler a ma sœur en privée.

- Ok, on vous attend dehors. Répondit Jasper.

Edward et ce dernier se retournaient pour sortir, Alice m'entrainant sur les fauteuils derrières.

- Alors dit moi tout Bella.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Où tu en es avec Edward. Il est vrai que je suis inquiète pour toi, quand je vous ai laisser la dernière fois je voyait un petit truc dans vos yeux, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer …

- Je vois ce que tu me dit et oui il y à toujours ce truc entre nous. Tu sais avec Jake je ne pouvait pas, quelque chose en moi m'interdisait d'aller plus loin avec lui mais avec Edward c'est tout autre chose, mon inconscient réagi à ma place, jamais je n'aurait imaginer un jour être aussi en osmose avec un garçon aussi merveilleux qu'Edward.

- C'est du sérieux entre vous alors? Je ne te fais pas un interrogatoire mais je veux juste être rassurer, tu es ma petite sœur, je sais que tu es encore inexpérimenté dans ce domaine …

- Du sérieux je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une envie en moi qui prend de l'ampleur tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes où je suis avec Edward.

- Sois prudente Bella, je ne dit pas qu'Edward est comme si comme sa, je le connait depuis des années, c'est mon frère de cœur, il est le mec le plus attentionné, après Jasper biensur, et je sais qu'il te fera du bien, si je puis di …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, Edward ma promis d'aller à ma vitesse, je lui ai tout dit sur moi, sur Jake, il est très compréhensif.

- Bien, je t'aime Bella.

Elle me prenait dans ses bras. J'était entourer de personne que j'aimais le plus et qui me comprenait. J'était bien à ce moment là.

- Aller on va les rejoindre avant que je me mette à pleurer.

Alice s'écartait et me fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller retrouver son amoureux et le mien qui nous attendaient dehors.

J'ouvrait la porte, Edward me regardait avec son sourire en coin, ses yeux brillant, une main tendu vers moi que je m'emparait au passage.

Alice et Jasper nous regardaient un rire discret sur leur lèvres.

- Vous faites un jolie couple vous deux !!!

Je remontais mes yeux vers ceux d'Edward qui me regardait amoureusement. Sans quitter mes yeux il répondait,

- Merci, on y va avant qu'il commence à nous donner ses conseils ?

- Avec plaisir.

Je me retournais vers les deux intéresser, leur souriais et entrainais Edward dans la rue.

Nous nous promenions toute la journée, nous avions déjeuner dans une pizzeria, la spécialité des Italiens.

Sur le chemin du retour, Edward me tenait la main et me caressait le creux de cette dernière, un frisson me parcourait dans tout mon corps, une pulsion incontrôlable me submergeait.

J'entrainais Edward sur le banc le plus prêt, il s'assaillait, moi à côté, pas pour longtemps parce que tout en continuant de frôler le creux de ma main, je regardais autour de nous, personne, je m'assit sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de mon amour, celui qui me faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Il me fixait surprit et joueur en même temps, je le fixais voulant lui faire passer mon envie, lui montrer l'effet incontrôlable qui me faisait subir.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres sucrer, commençant par un baiser doux, tendre pour le transformer en un baiser plus intense, langoureux, pour finir par passer la barrière de ses dents et jouer avec sa langue sensuellement, amoureusement.

Mes mains se baladais sur son tee-shirt, les siennes dans mon dos puis mes cheveux. Je descendais jusqu'à son haut de pantalon pour remonter sous son tee-shirt et sentir sa chaleur sous mes mains.

Cet acte devenait de plus en plus gênant en pleine rue, bien qu'il n'y ai aucuns passant, je n'était pas du genre à me montrer en spectacle.

Je redescendais le long de son torse, le frôlant du bout des doigts tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourait et un râle de plaisir intense sortait de sa gorge pour me toucher de plein fouet.

Je lui donnait un baiser des plus intense, puis un plus doux pour finir par lui mordre sa lèvre inférieur avant de m'écarter et lui dire,

- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fait ?

- J'ai bien vu, oui, je vais continuer alors.

Un air malicieux sur son visage venait de naître.

- On va rentrer avant que quelqu'un nous vois et surtout avant que tu ne recommence.

- Hmm, je connait ton point faible …

- Lequel ?

- Sa …

Il approchait sa main près de ma joue pour la frôler du bout des doigts. Un frisson, encore un.

Je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Il arrêtait son geste pour me regarder, je rouvrais les yeux pour plonger dans ses yeux.

- C'est pas juste.

- Quoi ?

- En effet c'est mon point faible mais quand je suis indisposer il se décuple, et tu en profite.

Il se mit à rire doucement avant de me dire,

- C'est un avantage pour moi.

- Et un inconvénient pour moi, c'est une torture et sa te réjouit.

Il s'emparait de mes lèvres.

- C'est pas juste.

Je me levais et lui prit la main pour le relever aussi.

- Je veux pouvoir te faire la même chose que les sensations que tu me fait.

- Mais tu me le fait, Bella. Tu me rend heureux en restant avec moi, en me prouvant ton amour. Tes moindres fait et geste me fond frissonner, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as une emprise sur moi.

Je le regardais surprise, il me rendait mon sourire.

Nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur, bien qu'il y ai la présence du groom (*), il me frôlait du bout de son index le creux de mon coude. J'étais obliger de tousser pour étouffer mon souffle de plaisir.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrait à notre étage, je marchais la première lâchant la main d'Edward qui continuait inconsciemment de me frôler ma paume, ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès pour que je craque, mais je ne pouvais pas, pendant plusieurs jours, il devra être patient.

A peine rentrer dans la chambre, je fonçais dans la salle de bain pour mon moment d'humanité hautement nécessaire. Avec cet accident de dernière minute, je pensais passer à l'étape 6 ce soir, mais il faudra attendre. Attendre, toujours attendre. Si l'attente n'existait pas, sa irai plus vite. Mais sans attente, le plaisir de ce moment tant attendu justement, ne serai pas complet, le plaisir accumuler avant ne serai pas ressenti comme on l'aurai voulu, bref, il fallait attendre.

Un mot qui devrait être bannit du dictionnaire.

Je revenais dans la chambre avec la bouillotte dans les mains. Je m'allongeais près d'Edward qui avait fermer les yeux. Me sentant me blottir contre lui, il ouvrait les yeux pour me sourire.

- Il faudrait que tu arrête avec ce sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire ?

- Tu m'éblouit, tu me déstabilise.

Et il souriait de plus belle. C'est un comble !!!

Je fermais les yeux et m'endormit rapidement, fatiguée de cette journée de marche, non épuisante mais après plus d'une semaine sans bouger, un journée comme celle là était épuisante pour les jambes.

Je me réveillais, toujours dans les bras de mon amoureux, j'entendais son cœur battre doucement, paisiblement, puis il s'accélérait légèrement, je remontais la tête pour voir qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il me regardait.

**________**

**(*) Un groom est un personne qui s'occupe de l'ascenseur dans les grands hôtels.**

**Juste avant le prochain chapitre, j'expliquerais l'histoire des phases, à la demande de plusieurs personnes.**

**Merci et bizoux de moi (lol)**


	16. Chapter 16

Réponse à une review très pertinente !!!

_**Lolak96**_: Et bien écoute Venise à des rues, je l'avoues pas beaucoup mais il y en à un peu, en même temps c'est une fiction donc … (lol). Bisou Vampique à toi aussi.

A la demande de quelques lecteurs(trices), voila l'explication des phases (à ma façon biensur)

**Histoire des phases:**

- phase 1: gentillesse, drague, bref la base d'une future relation.

- phase 2: pousser un peu plus les bisous et caresses, en gros cette phase ne sert pas à grand-chose (lol)

- phase 3: LE vrai premier baiser d'une longue histoire d'amour (enfin pour eux parce-que dans la vrai vie …)

- phase 4: elle consiste juste à « jouer » avec l'autre (à vous de voir comment …)

- phase 5: très importante celle là !!! En un regard ou un baiser, l'autre doit comprendre qu'on veux plus et qu'on est près (mais près à quoi ? À la phase 6 biensur !!! lol)

- phase 6: la première nuit d'amour sans amour, dur à expliquer mais facile à comprendre, en gros pas de relation, juste du plaisir (c'est compréhensible ? lol)

- phase 7: VOILA, enfin la fin des phases !!! Vous m'avez comprise ? Tout est permis et sans limites, à vos immagination !! MDR

__________

**Chapitre 16**

POV Edward

Je me réveillais, Bella dans mes bras. Nous venions de passer 4 jours dans la chambre à jouer aux cartes, regarder des films à la télévision, se faire des câlins et des bisou qui tournaient toujours en baiser langoureux. Elle relevait la tête vers moi. Je parlais le premier.

- Bien dormi mon cœur ?

- J'ai récupérer, et toi ?

- On ne peux mieux.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu veux bouger ?

- Hmm …

Je lui souri, je voulais rester avec elle, la garder pour moi, pour la vie. Je prit son visage dans mes mains pour l'embrasser.

- On reste là, ça te dit ? On pourrais, je ne sais pas, faire ce que tu veux …

Elle m'embrassait à son tour.

- Voila ce que je veux faire.

Elle s'emparait à nouveau de mes lèvres, remontant tout son corps pour être à ma hauteur et me faire face.

Elle me fixait, plongeant ses yeux intensément dans les miens. Je pouvais lire en elle, voir ses volontés, ses envies, ses désirs.

Je bloquais totalement sur ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle voulais … plus, quand je dit plus c'est plus que nos doux baiser, amoureux, langoureux, et de nos gestes tendre, nos regards complices, nos moments magiques.

Elle avait les mêmes envies et intensions que moi.

- Un tour en gondole dans les plus belles rues sa te tente ?

Elle répondait direct,

- Oh avec plaisir !!! Quelle belle idée !!!

Elle paraissait enjouer, contente. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour lui donner un merveilleux baiser que j'approfondissais le plus possible.

Je mettais fin à notre délicieux baiser pour la prendre dans mes bras et me blottir contre elle, sentir sa merveilleuse odeur qui m'envoutais.

- On y va avant que je ne succombe à tes attentes ...

- Hmm, encore un peu, attend, je suis si bien dans tes bras …

- Bella, tu me rend fou, je ne peux pas te résister, tu le sais et tu en joue, c'est une torture pour moi …

Elle s'écartait de moi, me regardait avec surprise, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux.

- Je quoi ? Je te rend fou ? Mais comment ? Je veux dire …

- Oui, et toi seule en à le secret. Ton regard, la profondeur de tes yeux irrésistibles, ta bouche, tes lèvres qui m'appel chaque minute, ton cou où je veux me nicher pour sentir ton parfum, tes bras qui m'entour et qui me rapproche encore plus de toi, ton corps qui m'appel, que je veux toucher, caresser, goûter.

Elle ne dit rien, sous le choc de mon monologue. Elle continuait de me fixé, bouche légèrement ouverte, je sentais sa main remonter jusqu'à mon visage et passer son index sur ma lèvre inférieur et faire des aller retour, pour enfin poser les siennes sur les miennes. Elle me fit un baiser passionner.

- Bon on y va vraiment cette fois si !! Insistais-je.

- Ok, allons-y.

Nous nous levions en même temps pour s'habiller et sortir de la chambre.

.

POV Bella

Je tenais Edward par la main, il faisait toujours ses va et viens dans le creux de ma main avec son pouce.

Je regardais nos doigts entrelacés quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Je relevais le tête pour avancer, je restais bloqué sur la personne qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

Je _le_ reconnaissais entre mille. _Il_ était grand, baraque, les cheveux court, _il_ n'avait pas de sac ou de valise.

Edward me regardait, je restais pétrifier sur place, je piquais un fard. J'en revenais pas, _il_ était ici, à Venise, mais comment ?

Comment pouvait-il savoir où je me trouvais ? Qui ? Qui lui avait dit où j'étais ?

Ça ne pouvais pas être Alice, jamais elle m'aurait fait cela. Il ne me restais plus beaucoup de choix.

Je refermais ma bouche ouverte par le choc, je serrais encore plus la main d'Edward pour l'entrainé vers le salon, entre l'ascenseur et l'accueil.

Je me cachais derrière une plante, Edward sur mes talons.

- Tu joue à James Bond Girl ?

Je me retournais pour me retrouver à seulement quelque millimètre de la bouche d'Edward, je m'enivrais de son odeur, je perdais surface quand il me sortais de ma torpeur.

- Bella ?

- Excuse moi. En fait il y à _une_ personne que je ne veux pas voir poster à l'accueil.

Je le voyais se pencher pour le voir, je le tirais par le bras pour éviter l'inévitable, c'était trop tard.

_Il_ se trouvait devant nous, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte par la surprise.

Je ne dit rien, Edward non plus, c'est _lui_ qui prit la parole en premier.

- Bella ?

Puis plus rien, nous restions là, tout les trois à ne rien dire, ma main toujours dans celle d'Edward. _Il_ baisait la tête pour voir nos mains.

- Bella ?

_Il_ avait prononcé mon nom encore un fois mais de stupeur cette fois-ci. Il était temps d'agir, avant qu'_il_ ne disse quelque chose de plus.

- Edward, je te présente Jacob.

Je sentais Edward me serrer encore plus ma main, tellement fort que sa en devenait douloureux. Il le fixait, comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge.

- Jacob, Edward, mon petit ami.

Et la ce fut la fin pour moi.

La fin pour mon pauvre petit cœur qui voulait que cette situation se finisse sans encombre, sans dispute, sans discourt, sans rien.

Jamais il n'aurait dut être ici. Jamais il aurait dut savoir où je me trouvais.

Je voulais savoir, savoir qui je devrais exterminer de ma vie, et avant qu'Edward n'achève définitivement ma main ou qu'il ne saute sur Jacob, qui le méritait.

- Comment ?

Jacob me regardait surprit.

- Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?

Il ne répondait pas. Je me retournais vers Edward qui fixait sans relâche Jacob avec de grand yeux noir de colère.

- Edward, je voudrais lui parler, en privée, tu peux nous laisser ?

Il se retournait vers moi.

- Sa va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'essayais de le rassurer au maximum.

- Hmm, je vais là …

Il montrait un petit fauteuil à quelque pas d'ici, avant de rajouter, à l'attention de Jacob,

- Et je t'ai à l'œil !!

J'attendais qu'l soit assez loin pour commencer mon questionnaire, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il entendait tout.

- Je t'écoute …

- Tu ne me répondait pas, je voulais te parler, parler de ce qu'il c'est passer, c'était un grave erreur de ma part, j'en suis conscient. Je suis là pour m'excuser en personne puisque ton portable est couper. Bella, s'il te plait, pardonne moi …

- Ca ne répond pas à mes questions …

- Quelles questions, dit moi ?

- Qui ? Qui te la dit ? Qui t'as dit où j'étais ?

- Je crois que tu le sais, tu dois t'en douter …

- Angéla ? Mais elle ne dit jamais rien sur la vie privée de ses employer !!!

- C'est Jessica … Elle a entendu votre discussion téléphonique.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore le culot de ma dire que tu …

- Nooooon, Bella, non !!! Quand elle t'as vu repartir de chez elle ce fameux matin, elle à mener son enquête pour savoir où tu étais, elle voulait me rendre ce service, pour ce faire pardonner elle aussi, d'une certaine manière.

- Vous faire pardonner ? Pardonner de ce que vous m'avez fait ? Comment? Dit moi comment je pourrais pardonner cet acte ? Tu était mon petit ami, et elle ma meilleur amie, vous m'avez tromper tout les deux et jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, jamais !!!

- Bella …

- Ne prononce plus jamais nom prénom, plus jamais !!!

- Mais …

- Ecoute moi bien. Je vous avait réuni pour vous présenter, et voila le résultat. Je suis certaine que la date de cette soirée ne ta pas fait tilt, deux jours après on allait fêter nos 4 mois, 4 mois et j'allais …

Je ne pouvais pas le dire c'étais trop dur, rien qu'en y repensant. Je voulais m'offrir à lui, lui prouver mon amour et voila comment il me remercie.

- Tu voulais … Mais …

- Aller, arrêt tes salades, tes excuses je n'en veux pas. Rentre, va retrouver ta chère Jessica, et ne reviens jamais me voir. Poursuit ta vie, fait comme si je n'avait jamais existé.

Je commençais a partir, retrouver Edward qui s'était levé, près a venir a ma rescousse, voyant la colère en moi.

Jacob n'avait pas bouger, je ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de répondre, je m'emparais de la main d'Edward et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

Arriver a ce dernier, je sentais une main me prendre par le bras pour me retenir.

Je me retournais pour voir Jacob, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Au lieu d'avoir de la pitié pour lui, je ressentait de la haine, je le haïssais au plus haut point.

- Lâche moi Jacob.

- Non, attend, je t'en supplie …

- Lâche la !!!

Edward avait dit sa dans un grognement si roque et si autoritaire, il me faisait peur.

- Mais …

- Stop avec tes mais, tu le dit et puis rien tu dit rien en fait.

Il prit un air sérieux, un air que je n'avait jamais vu en lui.

- Je crois qu'il y a des choses dont on ne guérit jamais vraiment, je ne pourrais jamais guérir de toi, jamais.

- Et pourtant tu dois faire avec, oublie moi.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu ne m'a pas oublier, c'est pas parce que tu es avec lui que tu ne ma pas oublier.

- Oh que si je t'ai oublier !!

- Je ne te crois pas.

Je restais bouche bé de ce qu'il osait me dire.

Je me retournais vers Edward, il faisait des aller retour entre Jacob et moi.

Je remontais ma main le long de son bras, le caressant du bout des doigts, passant sur son épaule pour la blottir dans sa nuque.

Mon autre main avait fait le même chemin, je m'avançait doucement de son visage, de son bouche, de ses lèvres, je le regardais dans les yeux, profondément, intensément, il n'y avait que nous, seulement nous.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un deux, trois baiser doux, puis plus soutenu et plus intense qui se transformais en baiser langoureux.

C'est Edward qui traversais la barrière de mes lèvres pour jouer avec ma langue, danser au rythme de mes battements de cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus saccader, plus rare par le manque d'oxygène.

Un raclement de gorge nous obligeait à arrêter, le groom nous regardait, non nous fixait.

Je reprenais mes esprits et entrainais Edward dans l'ascenseur.

Un fois dedans je me retournais pour voir un Jacob hébéter, il ne bougeait pas, bouche grande ouverte.

Les portes se refermait sur lui à jamais, ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve que je voulais oublier le plus vite.

**__________**

**Sa commence à etre dur d'écrire, j'ai trop pleins d'idées en tête et c'est dur de mettre en forme, **

**dans l'ordre le plus logique possible, enfin bref j'espère que sa vous plai et que sa vous plaira (lol)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

POV Edward

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient sur Jacob et sa connerie d'être venu ici alors que Bella et moi étions à un stade assez avancé, et maintenant j'avais peur que Bella remette notre relation en compte avec ce que lui avait dit Jacob.

Mais avec le baiser qu'elle venait de me donner, j'en doutais un peu moins, je voulais savoir ou elle en était par rapport à nous, ce qu'elle comptait faire exactement.

Je lui prit la main, faisant des petits rond dans sa paume. Elle ne réagissait pas, absolument aucun mouvement, aucun geste, aucune parole.

Les portes s'ouvraient à notre étage et Bella m'entrainait vers notre chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella allait dans la salle de bain, moi je m'assaillais sur le lit, respirais à fond.

Quelle allait être la suite de notre début d'histoire, notre relation ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Je me prenait la tête dans mes mains pour cacher mes yeux devenus rouge, un larme me glissait entre les doigts.

Mais pourquoi ses larmes ? J'aimais Bella et j'avais peur de la perdre, c'est pour cette raison qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge, j'avais peur.

Bella sortait de la salle de bain, je ne relevait pas la tête, trop honteux de pleurer devant ma Bella, mon cœur, mon rayon de soleil.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me vois faible.

Je sentais ses mains se poser sur les miennes, ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux miens, elle tirait mes mains vers elle, ma tête se retrouvait sans appui.

Bella s'agenouillait devant moi, portait une main sur mon menton pour m'être mon visage à la même hauteur du sien.

Nos yeux se rencontraient. Elle me fixait stupéfaite. C'est elle qui rompait notre silence.

- Edward, pourquoi ses larmes ?

- Je ne sais pas, elles viennent toutes seules …

- Tu pleure à cause de moi ?

- Non, biensur que non Bella !! Je pense à nous, à notre avenir.

- C'est nous qui te met dans cette état là, alors …

- Non Bella. Tu sais ce que je ressent pour toi. Je me demande juste si d'avoir revu Jacob ne t'as pas fait remonter des sentiments enfuit, cacher par ta volonté de l'oublier. Je te comprendrais si tu veux le revoir, si tu veux …

- NON !!! Ne dit pas sa je te l'interdit !!! Ne dit pas ce que je pourrais ressentir pour lui, je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai prouver que Jacob fait parti de mon passé, jamais je ne pourrais le voir comme avant.

Elle commençait à sangloter, une larme coulait sur sa joue, que j'essuyait du pouce.

- Edward, je suis avec toi, et je veux rester avec toi. Moi aussi je pense à notre futur, sa me fait peur autant qu'à toi.

- Quel est notre futur ? Que sera notre vie une fois rentrer ?

- Nous en sommes pas là encore. Il nous reste un peu moins d'une semaine ici. Profitons-en et on en rediscutera le moment voulu.

Je ne disais plus rien, je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Bella avait raison, notre futur se construira au fur et à mesure. Je ravalais ma salive avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de coller mon front au sien.

- Je t'aime Bella, et rien ne pourra y changer.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, même Jacob ne pourra y changer.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un doux rire.

Elle approchait ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser doucement.

Plusieurs petits bisous s'en suivaient avant d'approfondir le dernier.

Je descendais sur sa mâchoire, faisant des caresses avec ma langue sur son cou.

Je revenais à hauteur de ses yeux pour demander.

- Et notre tour en gondole ?

- Hmm … Allons-y.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel pour se retrouver sur une place ou plusieurs gondoliers attendaient des voyageurs. J'entrainais ma Bella dans la première gondole et fessait signe au monsieur de partir.

.

POV Bella

Je savais qu'une fois la semaine terminée, nous allions devoir faire des compromis.

D'une part, je voulais rester avec Edward, pour le reste de ma vie, d'autre part, j'habite Los Angeles et lui New York.

Je l'ai apprit dans l'avion en venant ici. J'ai aussi apprit qu'il est prof de musique au conservatoire de New York.

New York, une ville que j'ai toujours voulu connaitre, visiter ses bibliothèques et ses théâtres.

Mais comment gérer mon job de rédactrice critique spécialisé dans l'art à Los Angeles avec mon cœur à New York ?

Oui, mon cœur sera toujours près de celui d'Edward.

Je veux savoir, savoir quoi faire une fois dans l'avion pour LA, une fois les vacances d'Edward chez son meilleur ami fini, tant de questions sans réponses.

Je veux savoir, maintenant. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et entame le débat.

- Edward, je voudrais savoir …

- Oui, je t'écoute mon cœur.

- La semaine est bientôt finie, le retour en Amérique approche, ton départ pour NY sera peu de temps après, dit moi comment on fait ?

- Faire quoi Bella ?

- Comment ferrons nous pour continuer à s'aimer à 4000 km de distance ?

- Il est vrai que nous habitons des villes très éloignées.

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question …

- Pour tout te dire Bella, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je veux rester avec toi, je veux habiter avec toi, mais pas au détriment de ta carrière ou de la mienne. Je ne veux rien t'imposer, tu as le choix.

- Quel choix ? Celui d'être loin de toi ou celui de venir à NY ?

- Jamais je ne te demanderais de venir à NY, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu bousille ta carrière juste pour moi.

- Mais je ne la bousille pas, je peux faire mon métier partout dans le monde, je peux choisir là où je veux exercé, et je viens de décider que ce sera à NY.

- Non Bella, ne fait pas cela, ne quitte pas ta ville, tes amis, ta famille, ton quotidien pour moi.

- Mais je …

Je nu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Edward plaquais ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me faire taire.

Je savourais le goût tant il était appétissant.

Je ne céderais pas, je sais ce que je veux, j'arriverais à mes fins.

Notre baiser se terminait, nous venions d'arriver à destination, le quai de tout à l'heure.

- Le restaurant de l'hôtel te conviens pour ce soir ? Me demandais Edward.

- Avec grand plaisir, j'ai une discussion à finir après.

Il me tenait la main, demandait une table en intimité.

Une fois assise, Edward me prit la main pour lui faire des caresses sur ma paume.

Supplice serais le mot à dire quand il me fait cela.

C'est un supplice de résister.

Résister à Edward est un supplice.

Un frisson me parcourais des pieds à la tête.

Il voulais jouer ? Il allait être servi.

Le maitre du restaurant prit notre commende, une salade niçoise pour moi et un steak haricots pour Edward.

J'attendais qu'il soit assez loin pour moi aussi jouer avec les faiblesses de mon amoureux.

Il continuait avec ma main, moi j'avançais mon pied jusque le sien pour remonter le long de sa jambe et atterrir sur son intimité.

Edward me regardait surprit, puis joueur.

- Tu veux jouer ? Me dit-il.

- C'est toi qui à commencer. Lui répondis-je en lui montrant ma main dans la sienne.

Il me fixait d'un regard pleins d'espoir, rempli de désirs.

Il me désirais tout de suite alors que je sentais sous mon pied toujours sur son jean, un boule dur se former.

Je me mit à rire, suivi d'Edward, mais il reprit vite son sérieux.

- Bella, je ne veux absolument pas t'offenser, mais pourrais tu arrêter avec ton pied? Ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais …

Je redoublais mon rire, je lui fait vraiment de l'effet et il ne peux pas le cacher.

Je retirais mon pied pour remettre ma ballerine.

Le repas se passa bien, rapidement aussi.

Je finissais mon verre de coca et Edward me prit la main pour remonter dans la chambre.

En passant devant l'hôte il dit,

- La note seras pour la chambre 69.

- Bien Monsieur, bonne soirée.

J'ouvrais la porte de notre chambre, Edward se ruais sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

Il y mit fin par manque d'oxygène.

- Il faudrait apprendre à respirer !! Plaisantais-je alors que moi aussi je respirais à plein poumons.

- Je reviens. Me dit-il.

Il se dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je m'emparais direct de mon portable, composais le numéro d'Angela, ma future ex patronne.

Elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

A peine raccrocher, Edward sortait de la salle de bain.

- Nous avons une discussion à finir mon cher !!

- Bella, pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa me tourmente ce qu'il va ce passer dans une semaine.

- Bon, que fessons nous alors ?

- Je veux rester avec toi, pour le reste de ma vie, je t'aime et je veux que cela continue.

- Moi aussi Bella, mais nous vivons deux villes différentes et le distance n'est pas la moindre.

- Justement.

- Justement quoi ?

- Je viens d'appeler Angela, ma patronne du journal, j'avais entendu qu'un poste était à pourvoir, à NY.

Je lui ai demander de faire les démarches, elle a accepter à regret.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas habiter à NY ? Tu abandonne tes amis, pire ta famille, pour moi ?

- Oui c'est sa, je part à NY Edward. Et en ce qui concerne mes amis, et bien je n'en ai pas vraiment, si j'avais Mike et travail aussi à NY, dans le magazine où je vais travailler. Ma famille, et bien je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais …

Je sentais un larme couler sur ma joue.

- Bella, sa ne va pas ?

- Alice est ma seule famille, nos parents sont mort il y a plusieurs années maintenant, et Alice ma garder.

Nous sommes que toutes les deux, et maintenant j'ai toi, alors ma famille c'est toi.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolé, Alice ne m'en avait jamais parler.

Je la connait depuis des années et jamais en n'en a fait allusion.

- Tu n'y est pour rien, elle veux, tout comme moi, oublier.

Je me blottit dans ses bras, respirant son odeur.

Mon futur est tracer, j'allais vivre à NY dans une semaine, avec Edward.

Alice restera à LA à cause du travail de Jasper.

J'abandonne ma sœur au détriment d'Edward.

- Parlons de choses plus gaie, tu m'aideras à trouver un appartement ?

- Tu n'en a pas besoin.

- Je ne vais pas vivre dans la rue quand même !!

- Non, Bella, je veux que tu vive avec moi, dans mon appartement.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

Je me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me rendais mon baiser en l'approfondissant, le rendant plus intense, plus langoureux, plus tendre en même temps.

Il m'entrainais sur le lit tout en continuant notre baiser.

Je me retrouvais bloquée entre le lit et Edward, comme emprisonner de son corps, de son esprit, de son envie.

J'avais envie aussi, plus que jamais.

**__________**

**Avec une fin de chapitre comme celui la, vous vous douterez que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon alors soyez près !!! (lol)**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**!!! ATTENTION LEMON !!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Enorme Merci à Gaelle qui m'a énormément aider pour ce chapitre dur à écrire, pour ma part en tout cas (lol). **

**A vrai dire c'est elle qui à tout écrit, avec des arrangements à ma sauce, donc Merci à toi.**

**Aller bonne lecture …**

**__________**

**Chapitre 18**

POV Edward

Bella arrêta notre baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux et me dire,

- Laisse moi un moment, je vais dans la salle de bain, je reviens.

Je la laissais se relever puis m'assis sur le bord du lit.

Ce qu'elle venait de faire, demander à son ex patron à présent de la faire muter pour vivre dans la même ville que moi, était une belle preuve d'amour.

Je l'aimais plus que tout à présent, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, nous allions vivre ensemble, pour le restant de nos jours, je l'espère.

Bella sortait de la pièce voisine, je me levais pour reprendre la ou nous en étions quelque minutes plus tôt.

Je commençais à l'embrasser en la prenant dans mes bras, frôlant sa lèvre inferieure avec ma langue, elle répondait à mon appel en ouvrant sa bouche pour commencer un balai érotique de nos langues.

Ma ange passait ses bras derrière ma nuque, je me rapprochais d'elle.

Je mis mes mains autour de sa taille pour me coller à elle.

Nous durent interrompre se baiser pour pouvoir respirer et je collais mon front contre le sien.

- Oh ma Bella si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Edward.

Je re-capturais aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Bella passait ses mains sous mon tee shirt et caressa mes abdominaux (_Beh oui quoi il et bien musclé c'est EDWARD n'oubliez pas!! _lOl) se qui me provoquait quelques frissons et le réveil de ma virilité.

Je mis alors mes mains sous ses fesses et elles accrochait ses jambes à ma taille.

Je la portais alors sur le lit pour la basculer en douceur sans rompre notre baiser.

Bella attrapait le bas de mon tee-shirt pour le remonter, elle brisait la connexion de nos lèvres, je l'aidais à retirer mon vêtement.

Dés qu'il fut jeter à terre, elle ra-taquait le baiser la elle y avait mis fin.

Je passais mes mains sous son vêtement et caressais sa peau si douce de mes doigts.

- Bella si tu trouve que je vais trop vite, ou trop loin tu m'arrête tu me le dis …

- Oui Edward …

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer on a tout notre temps …

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te fais confiance ... Pour le moment tais toi et embrasse moi.

J'attrapais sa lèvre inferieur entre mes dents et commençais à la mordiller.

Je me reculais alors pour lui retirer son chandail en la faisant s'assoir pour faciliter la tache.

Cette barrière de tissu enlever je passais les mains sur son dos et dégrafais son soutien-gorge que je jetai négligemment à terre.

Bella se ra-longeait alors et je pu l'admirer.

Elle avait une poitrine parfaite !! Pas trop grosse ni trop petite.

Je comprend qu'elle étais déjà très exciter en apercevant ses tétons qui étaient durcis !!

Je me penchais et commençais à en embrasser un, tout en massant l'autre avec ma main droite.

Je prenais son mamelons dans ma bouche et le suçais et le mordiller tout en douceur.

Bella se cabrait sous les sensations que se geste lui procurait.

J'embrassais de nouveau sa poitrine et remontais vers sa gorge de mon ange en traçant un chemin avec le bout de ma langue.

Arriver à son oreille, je déposais un bisou à son point sensible et attrapais son lobe entre mes dents avant de le relâcher en douceur.

J'embrassais de nouveau Bella.

Celle ci fit glisser ses mains le long de mon buste jusqu'à la naissance de mon jean, attrapait le premier bouton de celui ci pour le retirer et passer ensuite aux autres.

Une fois qu'il furent tous enlever, elle commençait à le descendre le long de mes hanches.

Je me relevais pour m'en débarrasser.

Une fois à terre, je me mis à califourchon sur ses jambes et déboutonna alors son pantalon en toile qui par ailleurs lui faisait de très belle fesses !!

Dés que son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement eurent rejoint mon pantalon, je me rallongeais à coté d'elle.

Je posais ma main le long de sa jambe pour remonter jusque le haut de ses cuisses tout près de sa féminité.

- Bella surtout tu m'arrête si je vais trop loin …

- Non, continu Edward, continu …

Ma main continuait alors de remonter pendant que je recommençais à l'embrasser.

Une fois ma main posé sur ses lèvres intimes, elle poussait un petit gémissement sur ma bouche .

Je commençais à cajoler cet endroit intime avec mes doigts.

Bella remonta alors le bassin sous les sensations.

- Bella je vais intensifier mes caresses si tu n'aime pas tu me le dis et je m'arrête.

- Ohhh d'accord …

Je me baissais en embrassant la naissance de sa poitrine puis son nombril.

Arriver à la hauteur de son bassin, je déposais un baiser sur sa cuisse, mon doigt entra alors dans son vagin, doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Ohhh Edward …

- Ca va ma belle ?

- Euh ... Hein … Ohhh ... Oui ... Continu ...

Je commençais alors le va et viens de mon doigt tout en regardant Bella qui avait fermer les yeux, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle !!!

J'intensifiais le mouvement en ajoutant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de mon amour.

Je sentais les parois de son vagin se resserrer sur mes doigts au fur et a mesure de mes va et viens.

Soudain elle poussa un gémissement de satisfactions.

- Bella ? Ca va?

- Euh … très bien ...

- Tu veux arrêter là pour ce soir ?

- NON !!! Edward, je suis prête … J'attendais le bon et c'est toi. Je t'aime, je te fais confiance et je te veux en moi. Maintenant …

- Ah vos ordres madame !!!

Je me pencha alors vers la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif que j'avais planquer il y à maintenant quelque jours.

Je descendais mon boxer sous l'oeil attentif de Bella, ouvrais l'emballage pour le placer sur mon sexe tout doucement.

J'écarta alors ses cuisses et me glissa sur elle, je mis alors ma verge devant son entrée et commençais en glisser mon sexe sur celle-ci.

- Bella, mon amour je t'aime, mais je vais s'en doute te faire mal, je vais aller doucement, très doucement, d'accord ?

Celle ci hochait la tête et posait une main de chaque coté de mon visage.

.

POV Bella

- Je t'aime.

Se fut tout ce que je pouvais lui dire pour le rassurer.

J'étais totalement dingue de ce mec !!

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'aime en retour ?

Il est doux, gentil, attentionné et je vais lui faire la plus belle preuve d'amour avec cet acte qui me fais autant envie qu'a lui.

Il commençait à entrée en moi tout doucement , très doucement et pourtant j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour le stopper.

- Pardon Bella, je suis dé...

Je le coupa alors et l'embrassais.

- Continu

Il continuait alors tout en douceur son avancé et tout à cou la douleur fut fulgurante.

Une larme coulait le long de ma joue qu'il essuyait avec un baiser.

Il cessait de bouger, pas un mouvement me laissant le temps de m'habituer à cette intrusion a l'intérieur de mon corps.

La doleur s'atténuait peu à peu.

Je remontais mon bassin vers le sien pour lui dire que j'étais prête.

Il commençait les va et viens en moi et la douleur fut remplacer par du plaisir.

- Ah ... Edward ... C'est si bon...

- Bella ... C'est si merveilleux ... d'être en toi.

Il intensifiait ses mouvements en moi

- Edward ... plus vite ... Encore ...

- Bella ... Je vais venir ... Joui pour moi ... mon ange …

Soudain Edward caressait mon bouton de plaisir et celui ci m'envahit de plaisir inexplicable.

- Ohhh putain !!! Edward …

- Ahhhhh Bellaaa !!!

Aussitôt mon plaisir atteint il m'a rejoint dans le plaisir. Il se couchait sur moi sans mettre tout son poids cependant.

Une fois le préservatif jeté il me regardait.

- Bella …

- ...

Aucuns mots ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge tellement le bonheur m'avait frapper.

- Bella ?

- …

Je voulais lui parler, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je voulais encore.

- Mon cœur ?

- Edward … C'étais …Je ne trouve pas les mots …

- Ca va ?

- Oh que oui. Mais je me trouve égoïste ...

- Pourquoi sa ?

- Beh tu m'a procurée énormément de plaisir et je ne me suis pas occupé de toi ...

- Chut !!! Ce moment était pour toi et je suis désolé que tu ais eu mal …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Tu a été … parfait !!!

- Toi aussi ma Bella.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir tellement … tellement … je ne trouvais aucuns mots pour définir le bonheur, la passion, l'amour, son respect, sa patience, lui.

Je l'aimais, lui aussi et nous allions vivre une belle histoire, un avenir prometteur, une histoire d'amour comme j'en ai toujours rêver.

Je m'endormais dans les bras de mon cher et tendre.

**__________**

**Donner moi votre avis sur ce chapitre SVP !!! Merciii**


End file.
